Stronger The bond that is friendship
by Stained-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: If you were taken to an evil Organisation by one of your best friend’s brothers. What would you feel like? Sad, lost, alone, she felt all of it. But she had always been lonely since he left. Pairings: Ino x Shika Naruto X Hinata Sasuke X Sakura
1. Friends

Chapter One

Friends

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 years since the last of the Uchiha Blood left Konoha for good Breaking many hearts of his Fan girls .No-one more than Haruno Sakura One of his closest friends along with Naruto Uzamaki even though he completely Denies it.

Sakura seemed to be the last to share a glance at the once Konoha Ninja before he parted leaving her heart broken more than any silly fan girl ( A/n: I have no problem with fan girls)Her heart began to mend over the three years sending her personality back to her bubbly self.

She now was almost 16 her long awaited was just around the corner. Sakura was most excited about this and you could tell it. She planned to have a massive party inviting everybody from the 9 rookies … well now the 8 former rookies.

Sakura squealed with excitement when she told Hinata and Ino the fantastic news (Sakura's two new best friends)

"I-I-It S-S-Sounds O-Oh S-S-So Exciting Sakura -Chan, I can't believe your almost 16, it feels like almost yesterday we where all 13 in the Chunning exams together." Hinata still had her habit of stuttering.

Sakura's mind began to wonder. Chunning exams that DAMB Orochimaru taking away MY Sasuke, She started to clench her fist Orochimaru his name angers me.

"So who's Gunna be your Date?" Ino's voice broke through her thoughts.

She seemed more curios than normal. Sakura swallowed. Who would be her date Sakura dropped her head tears falling from her eyes. She was going to ask Sasuke.

Flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Herself 3 years ago the picture stuck in her mind. The memory seemed to be more painful the more I thought of it the last fatal words seemed to pass through my mind every time I herd his name. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flashback 

"Sakura-Chan!" Hinata screamed (A/n: Yes Hinata just screamed.)

Hinata moved close to one of her best friends. Sakura sat weeping on Hinata's shoulder. She knew that she could stand by Naruto and Knew he Would give her encouragement even if she did make a fool of herself She Knew she could go to Ino to let out anger she was always up for a anger battle even if after He left she seemed to change but still the bickering continued yes it was just one thing they couldn't help something that would keep them as friends and closer. And lastly Hinata she was like her favourite plushy always there to hug her sorrows and problems away.

Sakura leaned off of Hinata shoulder and wiping the tears away looking at Ino who knew Sakura was about to snap and tear her head off Ino closed her eyes bracing herself for the screaming to begin when all she felt was a warm friendly sensation opening her eyes to see Sakura hugging her dear friend sacra sniffed

"I don't need a date when I have friends like you too."

A small smile appeared on Sakura's face which made the two others girls beam. "Anyway I have to go back to the Ramen stand have to tell Naruto about the big party we can't leave him out." Sakura sighed walking away. "I wish we could. Hell probably spoil it." Ino blurted out whilst sacra left them both "that's mean ion you know how sacra feels about him "Hinata spoke quite confidently about this subject.

"I know but I just get the feeling he's Gunna mess up something good coming into her life." Ino said sighing again

Sakura was off to the ramen stand it was 2 pm on Friday of course has Gunna be at the ramen stand she started to beam more. Walking straight down the main Konoha Street an orange jacket she fell onto the seat with a loud crash with the orange jacket under her "Hey old man, Have you seen that blonde haired kid today?" Sakura said slamming her hand hard onto the counter trying to get the owners attention it made a small dent but she didn't bother to make any reaction about it.

" That messengers boy came and told him to go see the fifth right away So he left his jacket." the man told her putting more ramen in the bowl " hey aren't you his friend" he looked suspiciously over his shoulder at sacra . Her eyes shifted as the stand owner made his way towards the till at the back of the ramen stand he turned to see a spinning ramen seat and a dent in his counter.

He sighed and turned back to his job sacra's speed had increased dramatically since a Certain Uchiha left the village. She focused on her train big rather than her social life sacra burst the doors open of the Hokage's building. Sakura ran straight towards the stairs "hey Konohamaru ". She waved at a little boy in a messengers outfit sacra burst into the fifths office and paused she was silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well this is the end of the first chapter i know the sasuXsaku bit hasn't come in yet bear with me


	2. Hokage

Chapter 2 Hokage

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was standing in front of Tsunade she was staring into a bottle of sake noticing Sakura she placed it quickly but at the same time rather casually into the drawers of her desk . Tsunade turned and smiled in Sakura's direction

" what brings this surprise visit Sakura?" Tsunade asked smiling . Sakura was surprised how smiley the Hokage could be after drinking a bottle or two of sake (a/n: cough Cough Cough ! )

"I was looking for Naruto-Sama. Tsunade……" Sakura didn't finish . Tsunade had noticed the destruction Sakura has caused entering her office. Tsuande's face had turned a slight shade of red but she was still smiling How many bottle's of sake had she actually had Sakura thought.

This was starting to scare Sakura a lot. Sakura sighed seeing no signs of the blonde haired baka but of course if he was there he probably be screaming SAKURA-CHAN at her . A small frown crept on Sakura's face as Tsunade swivelled her chair to face the large window behind her. She took out another bottle of sake from one of her many draws supplied with them.

" He went on a mission with Jiraya-sama something about helping him with a new book they wont be back until morning at the earliest." ( a/n: yes Naruto has turned perverted). Tsunade swivelled back to face sakura she took out two glasses signalling Sakura to come and join her. The two knishes sat and began to make a normal lonely night a little more interesting with the help of Tsuande's sake supply.

They sat drinking until midnight or even a little later by then the stack of sake had disappeared bottle by bottle. Sakura stood waving goodbye to the Hokage. " Oh and Sakura," Sakura turned to face the Hokage " Happy Birthday" Tsunade said with a genuine smile she seemed happy that Sakura had joined her that evening . Sakura smiled and bowed before walking out into the slightly destroyed corridor. Staring at the empty corridor she never noticed how peaceful the Hokage's tower could be.

It was usually one of the most busiest places in the daytime walking out of the building and threw the empty streets of Konoha, Sakura had decided to take the long way home . It's wasn't like anyone was waiting for her there. Walking through Konoha park seemed a strange Accuracy the last time she had been there was with the whole of team 7 celebrating a good mission . Sakura sat on the bench and stared at where she once sat trying to give Sasuke a rice ball her memory felt real she could almost feel there presences.

Naruto running towards her . Sakura decided to lay looking at her memory reminding herself oThey sat drinking until midnight or even a little later by then the stack of sake had disappeared bottle by bottle. Sakura stood waving goodbye to the Hokage. " Oh and Sakura," Sakura turned to face the Hokage " Happy Birthday" Tsunade said with a genuine smile she seemed happy that Sakura had joined her that evening . Sakura smiled and bowed before walking out into the slightly destroyed corridor. Staring at the empty corridor she never noticed how peaceful the Hokage's tower could be.

It was usually one of the most busiest places in the daytime walking out of the building and threw the empty streets of Konoha, Sakura had decided to take the long way home . It's wasn't like anyone was waiting for her there. Walking through Konoha park seemed a strange Accuracy the last time she had been there was with the whole of team 7 celebrating a good mission . Sakura sat on the bench and stared at where she once sat trying to give Sasuke a rice ball her memory felt real she could almost feel there presences.

Naruto running towards her . Sakura decided to lay looking at her memory reminding herself of how much more fun it could have been . She felt her eyes droop she pulled something warm around her frail body which happened to be Naruto's jacket Sakura soon fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the second part of my storie is up and well quite frankly its oh too serious for me to write something like this. I Promise you it gets a lot funnier later :)

thanks for the reviews and things

THANKYOUUUU


	3. Info about 3

Stronger News about Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is the longest so far i thought i ought to tell you all i will post it in a few days tops i just have to write up the rest of the storie i have writen first but i havent finished yet so it may take some time. But im glad people are enjoying my storie or so i hope so review please because i like to reply back to what people think

hope your enjoying stronger so far it hasent really gotten very gd yet but it will soon !

chapter 1 and 2 i just gave really for background it sorta kicks off from 3 onwards !

thank you and good reading

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. I haven't Forgotten

Chapter 3

I haven't forgotten

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a hour into Sakura's dream she began to hear her name this person called her softly " Sakura , Sakura." Sakura giggled she began to reply with " I'm hear, I'm hear." Still giggling softly the voice grew impatient of the little game .

"Come on Sakura, Wake up , Wake up." Sakura began to slowly open one of her eyes. She instantly saw onyx eyes staring right back at her " Sasuke," Sakura said sceptically " this isn't a dream is it ?" Sakura looked around dazed. Sasuke gave her a sexy smile.

Sakura grew more suspicious of this. It could never be real , Sasuke saw her hesitating and looking slightly confused ." No its not a dream Sakura" he smiled again. This couldn't honestly be Sasuke he didn't smile Sakura thought rubbing her head. She must of knocked it while she was sleeping.

She found this all hard to believe but hey the dreamed seemed to be working in her favour at the moment so Sakura just thought shed play along. Seeing what would happen next.

She sat up and smiled at him again but this time less confused more genuine. Sasuke lent forward a small tinge of red spreading across his cheeks. He kissed her lightly on the cheek send Sakura bright red in panic this dream was going so well. She squealed slightly.

Sasuke brought his head just under her ear. " Its not a dream now is it ?" Sakura felt the blood rushing to her face trying to cool herself down. Sasuke smiled leaning back to sit in front of a beetroot coloured Sakura. She couldn't take her gigantic green orbs off him.

He was really there sitting right in front of her it was of course not a dream she could feel every movement she made . She flung her arms around his neck

" Sasuke" She placed her head on his shoulder a small tear falling down her cheek. Sasuke hugged her back " yes I am Sasuke." He said this rather sarcastically bit this just seemed to prove his existence father. " you came back," She whispered pulling back slightly and wiping a tear away from her cheek.

A smile began to form on her face even though she had just been crying. " Sakura I haven't got long I was able to stool Orochimaru for a while."He told her right in front of her face the smile seemed to leave Sakura's lips and be replaced by half a frown.

" I wanted to see you " he told her wiping the tear that was starting to fall once more and upping her cheek in his hand . Sakura began to blushed unconsciously . Sasuke pulled her close once more placing her head softly on his shoulder.

He smoothed her long pink hair he smiled once more smelling the deep flowery scent ( a/n: It kind of like out of friends if you've seen that episode) He felt even more guilt for leaving this young Konoha heart broken .his eyes drew away from the flower scented hair staring directly down the long Konoha road .

"I like you hair long it suits you " Sakura turned even more pink still resting her head on his shoulder. She moved back staring once more at those famous onyx orbs. " Sakura I'm sorry," he began "I have wanted to see you sooner but I need you too do something for me."

Sasuke began to search in his left pocket pulling out a ID card it wasn't so interesting but Sakura had to grab it she started to read :"Hatake Kakaishi, Male ," Sakura left a long pause " OH MY GOD HE'S REALLY THAT OLD"

Sasuke pulled it back placing it in his back pocket and looked at a extremely wide eyed Sakura. He took out a small key fiddling he unbuttoned a few buttons on the top of his shirt pulling out a rather shiny object. It took a few seconds for Sakura to realise but it was a locket a orb to be exact.

He pressed a small key into the middle of the locket opening it to a few small pictures. "that cant be" Sakura stared in shock " but it is the Uchiha clan, my mother " Sasuke pointed to a pale lady with long black hair laughing quite contently on the left side of the picture. "my father" he pointed to a stern looking man he seem as if he never smiled but he posed a small smile as he looked over at his laughing wife.

" well I guess you guess who this is" he pointed to a small boy in the middle of the two parent with short raven hair smiling again at his mother. The picture seemed old but well it wasn't the type that would tear easily but at the top right hand corner a small black blob stood but you could only see a black coat as his face was torn off. She knew who was missing. Itachi seemed to spring to mind.

The locket contained ,many photos people who Sakura didn't know but again politely she looked staring at all there smiling faces. But there seemed to be one she defiantly did recognise. The team 7 photo the team oh how she missed her team all of the happy or at least happy at times.

Sakura began to stare in disbelief it seemed he didn't wont to leave after all.

"Wait till you see the last picture " Sakura shifted slightly the excitement getting to her . But she gave an innocent smile and waited for it to change. A smiling picture a girl with long pink hair it couldn't be but it was it was her . " how did you get this?" Sakura turned to Sasuke in a stern voice she called " you and Naruto haven't been spying again" Sasuke shifted not wanting to remember that horrible memory it was in the past he was young stupid and it was all Naruto's fault for getting caught.

FlashBack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-teme I'm bored" Naruto screeched turning round and round on the swirling seating in the ramen stand.

He began to think when a idea came into the young Uchiha dirty mind.

He motioned the senseless Naruto forward whispering a plan in to his left ear.

Later that day they found a crowded woodland area on the edge on Konoha Sasuke had brought a very old telescope placing it in the middle of them both.

" what's it do teme " Naruto asked hitting the end of the telescope making it spin in circles .

Sasuke smirked " look through the end" Naruto put his eye to the end

" woah!" he gasped his mouth dropping slightly

"Sasuke-teme look its Sakura Chan" Sasuke froze the thought sent a shiver down his spine. He pushed Naruto away making him land on the floor. Sasuke gazed through the end of the telescope watching the Sakura silo wet walking past the window.

"hey teme what did you do that for" Naruto wined rubbing the back of his head " its my turn it is my telescope" Sasuke answered. Moving the telescope closer. Before falling down a massive hill pulling Naruto behind him and landing right in the back of Sakura's garden with a broken telescope . " this cant be good" Naruto whispered as the blinds to Sakura's window shot open reviling herself in a pink kimono looking out the wind she stared evilly at the before jumping down into her garden. Punching them both on the head and dragging them out into the street in front of her house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

Sasuke rubbed his head trying to forget the past memory.He shook his head violently before the very short tempered Sakura flipped her lid. "didn't I mention I went on a Konoha spying mission and I just happened to be in charge of the telescope.

" Sasuke looked slightly scared and waited for her reaction. But before she could flip her lid he summoned his chakra to his hand placed it over the locket. " this is what I wanted to give you," the small necklace began to multiply another one formed but a Sakura tree shaped one it was crystallised with mother of pearl leaves and a sliver steam." this is for you," he handed her the necklace. Sakura stared in disbelief it was the most beautiful locket she had seen ever.

" it's something my mother have me and while I'm with Orochimaru there is no chance that I will lose the only Uchiha are loom, so I want you to have it. It takes a shape or form for who it desire to be for but it can change after sometime." Sasuke stood behind Sakura the way he did last time before he left but this time he placed the necklace around her small neck. Drooping the small chain down her back makingSakura shiver slightly.

Sasuke felt some chakra nearing it seemed powerful so he quickened his visit turning Sakura to face him." finally my second gift" he told her "No! you've given me more than my weight in gold there's no need for anything else."

Sakura looked overwhelming eyes at the young Uchiha. He nodded turning his back to go out of Konaha " and I thought you would really like the second gift," he told her taking small steps around and in front on her. He turned placing a blindfold round her eyes "ready," he whispered Sakura blushed as red as tomato he smiled of course tomato and Sasuke go hand in hand.

I want to say I'm sorry for everything that happened up until this moment now and I'm even more sorry I didn't do this sooner." Sasuke hesitated slightly until "Sasuke-Kun are you still there?" Sakura called softly moving the blindfold up slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her presence so close to his kissing her deeply .

She hasn't called me Sasuke-kun in the longest time I've missed her more than she knows. He smoothed her back gently before her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling her soft and hands going threw Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke moved back as Sakura opened her eyes slightly and turning a deeper shade of red " my return will be a great one if your hear waiting for me." Sasuke smirked his devilish smirk " ill see you soon my Sakura" he whispered and kissed her tenderly one First time before leaving her until next time.

She smiled lifting the peace of fabric off her head looking at it in her palms his Konoha headband "Goodbye Sasuke-kun" she looked at the full moon and sighed reminding herself it wasn't at all a dream it all actually happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 done and dusted hehe !

Chapter 4 coming soon

thanks for reading !


	5. Red Lipstick

Chapter 4

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a familiar voice screamed while she walked herself back to the seat "SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto looked at her a little worried Sakura turned to face her team mate "Oh Hello Naruto-Chan " She smiled no one knew nothing apart from her .Naruto flung himself towards her. "SAKURA-CHAN" he whispered into her lap. Sakura slapped his head hard! And pushed him onto the floor.

Crossing her arms showing that she wasn't amused "Hey Sakura-Chan" Sakura Clenched her teeth Naruto looked up from the floor innocently facing her. Sakura's face went back to a small smile "what do you want now Naruto" Sakura couldn't hold a grudge seeing as he was still one of her only loyal friends.

"Wanna go get some ramen" he asked as the small innocent face turned into his normal smile." I think I'll pass" She sighed he can even eat ramen at 3 in the morning. Then again she couldn't go anyway the counter top will probably cost a fortune. I better keep away from there for a while she thought.

"I think I'm Gunna head home Naruto "she slowly got up from her seat her head beginning to spin. Damb Tsunade Damb Hangover she thought .She handed Naruto his orange coat .she walked past Naruto before realising "oh yeah and Naruto" she turned to face him "I'm having a party talk with Hinata she'll tell you what's happening" Sakura sighed walking towards the boy with his head stuck in one of the sleeves of his jacket .

She opened the zip and pulled his head through and straightened his head up .he caught sight of her new necklace. "What's this Sakura-Chan" He asked holding the Sakura tree in his palm then fixing his gaze at her "Early birthday present." She told him and blushed slightly remembering her second gif as she placed a finger on her lower lip. "From someone special." She added almost silently. She took a deep breath before sighing "anyway Naruto see you later I'm off." Sakura began to run a little faster out of the park thinking off the idea of Naruto asking Hinata where the party was and her blushing a deep shade of pink.

She sighed ill probably have to tell him. She giggled and then thought that it would probably bring them closer together she smirked a Sasuke like smirk grabbing hold of the locket still smirking .why did her have to say goodbye again she thought . A small tear brewing in her eye. She wiped her eye I better be getting home she thought covering her mouth as she was about to yawn. Red lipstick marking her hand.

Swiftly digging in her bag she took out a small mirror. She looked dreadful a line of black eyeliner ran down her face and her lips here covered by a smudged lipstick effect. She wondered why Naruto didn't say anything but then again it was morning and still dark.

She started to laugh at the thought of Sasuke covered in red lipstick. She was beginning to miss him already Sakura stood on the middle of the Konoha high street hugging her smelling Sasuke's scent .Sasuke always been perfect right down to his scent. Sakura stood holding herself daydreaming she entering deeper and deeper into her mind. Unconsciously Sakura began to move passing trees and plants a slightly lit ramen stand with a loud slurping noise coming from it. Naruto she thought sighing she kept moving till she stopped right outside the Uchiha manor .it still looked gloomy as ever and the fact that no one had lived there for almost three years now moving close to the gats Sakura stopped herself maybe in the morning she thought sighing walking a few blocks away to her empty apartment.

* * *

the whole concept of sasuke with red lipstick on just makes me giggle !

well hope youve enjoyed the latest chapter and reviews and things are nice to come back too !

and i need some ideas for things to happen any ideas people ? review and tell me :)


	6. The Dress

Chapter 5

Sakura's birthday drew ever so closer a day let and she had already been popular for long it was like a dream. Sakura popular never had those two words have been used together she stroked the hair away from her face looking at the ceiling. She hoped that the whole of yesterday night had not been a dream placing her hand on her heart holding the Sakura locket in her hand sending her chakra to her left hand she placed it on her locket watching the pink chakra swirls forming a small gold key Sakura picked it up moving it to open the lock it sprung open realising pictures.

"First picture is your family" Sasuke had told her she locked wide eyed at the site of her and her mother and father. "How did they get in there" she flicked to the next page. "Next is your friends" small pictures of Naruto and Ino and Hinata all appeared "your best friends" again a group photo all of the happy in each others presence and finally "the person you love " a small" Picture of Sasuke appeared Sakura clicked the locket shut laying back on her bed a smile appearing on her face.

It had to be the mad one of all people she thought .Sitting up she ran towards her closet finding something special to wear for her party nothing only baggy ANBU trousers and Masks nothing special just work clothes .She'd better find something before it was too late grabbing her purse remembering the bonus she had got from her last ANBU mission. £115 she had more than enough grabbing her Denim coat jumping out of her apartment and running straight towards the mall.

It had been over and hour and nothing seemed to have the spark deeming worthy for her 16 birthday party. walking straight towards the next shop staring at the most beautiful dress ever dark blue with small patched of silver sparkles Sakura ran straight towards the dress£250! Half price Sakura began to scream "one more lousy mission and I could have afforded it" Sighing walking out of the shop.

Sakura stormed around all the other shops for no use she knew she needed that dress if she was going to make the impression she wanted there was only one way another mission how ever stupid how ever pointless or extremely dangerous she needed the dress.


	7. Confessions of a friend

Chapter 6

Confessions of a friend

Sakura stormed straight towards the hokage building slamming her wrist on the counter She need an ANBU mission and she need one now! Smacking her fist harder she really needed to control her strength. Konohamaru (a/n: sorry if that's not how you spell his name you might have guessed my spelling not perfect) then placed a file in the Centre of the table. "The only thing we have is missing ninja search, just record there location and come back we'll get the ninja later." Konohamaru Explained. Sakura smiled her usual sweet smile and nodded taking a seat on a bench reading the file. "Kisame Eh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow looking at 'Persons' Description at the middle of the page. All it said was fish like. Sakura Burst with laughter almost dropping the folder onto the marble floor.

She returned home before the mission started. Sakura decided to leave at nightfall as she laid on her bed staring at the glistening moon watching the lights of the town slowly turn off one by one it seemed to be such a soothing thing to do she thought looking over to the left of the window the Uchiha mansion of course no light would go on there or so she thought as a glimmer off her memories came back to her the memories made her smile and shiver as she was still looking at the mansion and a light slowly but of course surely lit she smiled to herself Sasuke she thought and soon she soon fell to sleep.

Sakura woke with a thud landing face first on the hard laminate floor surrounding her apartment. Sakura rubbed her nose looking for the clock 11:30 Just about time to get herself ready. Sakura ran into the bathroom grabbing a red hair ribbon and tying back her pink hair into a small bun. Looking at her red nose she rubbed it slightly and went thought her Cabinet past through all the make up she had and pulled a small container filled with a lavender smelling moisturiser she rubbed it slightly on her small bump and smiled at the mirror, and then pulled on her ANBU mask. Covering her smiling face completely she looked at her mask a plain face pale white and small pink line coming off in all directions. She breathed in the lavender scent and sighed before turning and heading out the door.

She looked round her pale pastel bedroom soft lilacs and whites covered her walls and a pale pink rug in the middle of the room on to of the beech wood. (AN: if you don't know what beech wood is it's like a really pale coloured wood) On a small side table there stood the picture all they were all staring the academy they all looked so small and hopeful all smiling apart from the exception of Sasuke but when did Sasuke actually smile. She took hold of the small frame tracing her index finger of the small boy her heart began to pound she risised the urge to smile she thought of his past. A small boy of his age having nearly no family and the only family he did have he despised completely. She placed the small photo frame back down and turned to get a small ruck sack.

She checked its conotence a collection of healing scrolls several Kuni's and a small note book. She was told to keep and eye on any unusual behaviour as they where leaving konoha. This was kind of a small mission Tsunade have given her inside her actual mission. Tsunade seemed to trust her more than any other ninja in Konoha. Well she was her one and only apprentice, and seeing as Shizune had died during a mission to the mist it seemed that she hardly took the time to talk about anything with anyone anymore. It came as a shock to all of them that Tsunade was actually that close to her. The impressing she gave it seemed that they where only made to work together because of Tsunade needed organising but it seemed they where deep friends and nothing seemed to tear them apart from each other. The funeral for Shizune never took place it, it was the hokage job the perform funerals and even Tsunade herself couldn't bear to renounce the news.

Sakura closed the Small ruck sack and went tot the door smiling before she left the comforts and personal thing in her own room. Sakura walked to the main door and flicked off the light and took her key off the hook. She smiled once more at the site of such a calm and peaceful place in utter darkness. Locking the door she left her apartment building quickly and went to the Konoha gates.

The memories came flooding back as she past a bench that held so many Brocken dreams and never filled promises. She waked swiftly trying to draw the Memories temporarily from her mind. A she approached 3 Anbu's One leaning against the gate and another sat on the floor while won was jumping up and down in the middle of them .Sakura ran to catch up with them a small smile brushed her face even thought it wasn't visible to anyone part from herself.

Her members for the mission are as follows Shikamaru Narra, The brains and a lazy ass to be honest but it didn't surprise her to see his laying against the gate staring up at the start above them. Rock lee, a complete burst of energy he always seemed to be in a fill of it and you could tell it was no different at midnight. And ten-ten (A/n: Dose anyone actually know her last name.) Of course she was a quite girl she seemed to always be prepared for battle. The weapon mistress as she was also known didn't give her enough justice as she could make any weapon appear in a blink of an eye. She had a hopeful team even thought it was just for information gathering. They all stood before her there masks arised and there faces clearing visible by the shining moonlight.

Sakura smiled before standing next to Shikamaru and leaning against the gate also it seemed to peaceful in Konoha even thought the chance of an attack was more than likely and day of so now. Sakura smiled under her ANBU mask it is such a nice place to live. Shikamaru stood from against the gate and stood in the middle greeting them all and telling them there plan and precise locations. As a true jonin was suppose to do sakura thought as her smile grew wider. The four ANBU nodded once more as 3 of the members pulled down there masks "Break!" Shikamaru called and soon the Konoha gate where left empty. The only company for the Anbu's Now was the wind gracing there hair softly. They searched or a little while before turning to the lake near Konha's entrance. (A/N fish+ Lake Kisame ha-ha I crack myself up) the four of them Recited no information together they Decided to break in different directions. Of course all of this was told by Shikamaru the genius of course always had an answer for everything. Sakura thought as she looked around slightly. They separated once more

Keeping in contact via microphone.

Sakura headed east there seemed to be nothing for miles; the faint smell of her lavender moisturiser was a sort of comfort as she looked everywhere for anything that looks at all likes a fish. Until Shikamaru showed up facing Sakura, He lifter his mask and began to slowly talk "Sakura-Chan?" he Asked almost only audible she thought "I have something to tell you." Sakura took her ANBU mask off as well and placed it on the top of her head. "What is it Shikamaru?" sakura asked as she smiled cheerily "Well it's Ino….." Sakura's face turned slightly pale What Ino what could have happened she felt a small tinge in her stomach at the thought of anything that might be wrong with Ino.

"What happened is she ok?" Sakura began to shake as she held her stomach in a desperate comfort that her best friend was ok. Shikamaru took old of her shoulders "She's fine" he said calmly looking directly into his eyes showing no hesitation at all. Sakura smiled a sighed deeply the colour slowly came back to her face But she still held her stomach. "It's just…." Shikamaru seemed lost for words this wasn't very annual Sakura thought. Shikamaru rarely spoke more than just saying everything troublesome she smiled slightly and waited patiently or any other speech that would pass his lips. "I'm moving away for a 3 year mission and my girlfriends coming with me." Shikamaru sighed he seemed to look relived at her response. Sakura hadn't Move let alone begun to think who this mystery girl was. "So what's this gotta do with Ino again?" Sakura stopped her eyes widened and a look of terror crossed her face slightly. "Ino's leaving!" Sakura began to shake again she seemed to have a bad feeling that the day could only get worse as she felt her eyes well up with tears "you're leaving!" she spoke softly and looked at the floor as a tear reached the ground.

Sakura anger began to grow but again the tears wouldn't stop falling. "I can't believe she didn't try to tell me." She found herself slowly moving further from Shikamaru and closer to a log in the middle of a small opening. She broke down .As she moved closer to the log Shikamaru followed only a slight bit slower and looked slightly guilty for telling her but she needed to know her thought.

There was a sudden scream both ANBU members Ears rang as the microphones on there ears rang louder and then it was deathly silent. They looked towards each other the sound of screaming seemed to come as a surprise to both of them. Both ANBUS nodded before Shikamaru went rushing off towards the sound.

Sakura sat with her head in her hands small tears landing in her palms (A/n her mask is on top of her head so she wont get wet ) "Things have really changed since the last time I was in Konoha." A voice spoke getting louder as it seemed to be approaching Sakura .Sakura herd but still continued to cry then…..

"Kage bushinno jutsu!" A Sakura came from nowhere and stabbed the enemy in there back. Before she actually bothered to look out to see some raven bangs covering a pale porcine face. "Sasuke" Sakura Yelped leaning on her knees and wrapping her arms around him .The pain she inflicted seemed to look unbearable it must be getting slightly worse by every second she was hugging him but she needed comfort and she was able to find that within his muscled physique. After a few minute sakura backed away slightly a blushing it was just enough that made it noticeable on her peachy skin colour. Sasuke smiled before falling towards the pile of dusty gold leaves lying in a pile next to them. Sakura caught the half unconscious Sasuke lifting him onto a log next to her before seeing to the fairly deep kunai wound she had placed on her secret lover. She squirmed before putting her hand to the kunai.

Turning Sasuke on his front Sakura inspected the wound it was deep and seemed to be drenching his white t-shirt. She sliced through the bottom of his t shirt making a small bandage that she could make do with for a little while. Then pulling his shirt off till she inspected the wound closer Sasuke pale skin seemed to be dampened by the tint of blood .She felt really guilty why did she have to think of a Shinobi all the time. She inspected his well formed body placing her finger around the trail of perfect abs. she drew her attention away from Sasuke's Fiske to focus on the injury.

She checked him over to make sure he had no other damage at all he seemed no to have a scratch on him apart from the kunai mark it made her laugh at the thought that know one could actually get past the Uchiha's guard apart from her. Sakura did a few seals and focused her chakra into her palm hovering lightly over the cut it seemed to fold in and the bleeding stopped completely. She pulled the bandage tight around the cut.

Sasuke eyes fluttered his eyes staring straight at the Kunoichi all she seemed interested in was his back Sakura began to stroke the skin all around his back until it came to his shoulder the dreaded curse mark still there from the Chunning exams Sakura placed her hand there and recalled the memory and the fact that she couldn't do a thing about it a tear fell down her face landing on her hand she closed her eyes trying to stop herself from crying when she felt something warm touching her hand .

Sakura slowly opened her eyes seeing Sasuke holding onto her hand tight as if he didn't want to let go Sakura felt Safe again since the hug she had earlier. She griped tighter on his hand. Sasuke reacted to her almost crushing of his shoulder grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to sit next to him Sakura fell to the floor pushing her only spear arm towards the floor sending a massive ripple under ground causing the trees to remarkably shake "we've got her" a mysterious figure said near by turning to face a scaled blue like shark.

Sorry it's been a long time I did some updating so most of this is new I wanted to make up slightly for making my last chapter so short and ill try and take less time on the next one 

Thanks for all my loyal readers and I hope you enjoy um latest chapter!

Enjoy


	8. update!

Im going to change the description for my fan fic slightly as after a while many different things happen but im not changing the name so that quite good!

And i also thought i might update you on the fact that im currently writing up chapter 9 and 10 thats why its takeing a while to do the other chapters just because i want you all to have something to rea at the least every week !

ive been thinking about the end of my fanfic and i think im going to put up a sequal after if people want me to. so tell me if i should sequal it or not because i have to plots that i can go for either way it still is a sasusaku fanfic so its basically all up to you !

but anyway im updating later today or tomroo as the sequal matter dosnt come into the chapter im updating next. But the soon you tell me if you want me to sequal it or not i cna write up the rest from where i am writing now. !

thank you too all you Loyal readers i owe you lots and lots of HUGS!

but basically thank you for all being so nice to me about my storie so far. Ive had no bad reviews i dont think your just all so kind just thank youuuuu.!

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	9. A fatal Misunderstanding

Chapter 7

A fatal Misunderstanding

* * *

Sakura sighed looking at Sasuke as if she was a complete klutz and she was ready for him to spark off a fit of rage straight at her. Sasuke sat up with a smirk on his face.

He began to laugh slightly (_A.N: eep Sasuke laughed_) and took hold of sakura's hand he put it near his face.

He kissed it and smiled at Sakura. Who had now blushed a deep shade of red. again. but this time a lot more noticeable.

he began to laugh it was almost like a dream to see Sasuke smile but laughing not at all sarcastically was a whole different story, it was all completely unexpected. Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand pulled her closer.

She jerked but smiled sweetly and sat in front of Sasuke.

Sakura was next to a shirtless Sasuke who was kissing her up her left arm and pulling her closer every second meanwhile she was becoming redder than a tomato.

Sasuke finally kissed her arm one last time and gave a devious smile that she had only seen once during the Chunning exams when he was about to pull off one of the sound ninjas arms.

Sakura quickly snapped her arms away from him folding then so she'd look rather sophisticated while apart from the fact that she was still as red as tomato.

Sakura was scared. Sasuke's grin hadn't changed it seemed as evil as ever. sakura stood up in front of the Uchiha still blushing a deep red;

Looking down at the shirtless Sasuke his smirk was slowly retrieving.

"You're not him are you?" Sakura screamed tears running down her peachy face. She didn't give him time to answer. She ran through the trees that surrounded the outskirts of Konoha.

Sitting beside a tree she began to cry harder '_how could she have been fooled by such an obvious trick' _she thought.

She placed her head into her petite hands. Tears tricked down from her seep jade eyes into a small pool of water in her hands. Someone spoke behind her. She was slightly startled but showed no emotion and just kept on sobbing.

"You have a pair of sharp eyes there seeing through my Mangekyou Sharingon."

Sakura began to blink.

"Sasuke?" she paused wiping her eyes slightly and looking up.

"Sasuke where are you?" she started to gradually get louder as tears just fell straight to the ground.

"What do you know about my little brother?" the voice spoke.

Sakura looked in the east direction. Nothing was there well not by the look of a normal eye.

"Come out!" she demanded standing up wiping her tears in the ANBU sleeve.

"Come out NOW!" she screamed slamming her fist in the tree she was before leaning against. It snapped in two and Crashed behind her.

"Correct me if i'm wrong but you have more precise eyes than any normal ninja and your chakra levels are pretty high?" The voice slowly became louder as a black figure stepped out from behind a tree.

Sakura's watched the figure. It was slowly walking towards her.

Sharingon eyes a rare technique that only Sasuke's family was capable of.

"Who are you" she asked maintaining her threatening composure.

"Isn't it polite to state your name first?" The Sharingon user scoffed back at her .As the Famous Sharingon Eyes reversed into solid black ones. He slowly walked closer the leaves rustled under his long black coat .His face became more visible as he moved closer to the Kunoichi.

Sakura gulped before staring into the solid black eyes; "Haruno Sakura"

She spoke. Her exterior looked very relaxed but inside she was shaking with fear. She knew what power the Sharingon could hold and she didn't want to get on there bad side. "Kunoichi……"

She was interrupted in mid sentence as a cold hand held her cheek.

"From the hidden leaf Konoha." He paused and sighed Taking his hand away and placing it back to his side. "I know already" He huffed and turned his head to look away.

Sakura raised her eyebrow to finding out that she was famous outside of Konoha was a great surpise to her. She was barely even popular in Konoha let alone to anyone outside Konoha. _'Maybe he was from Konoha'_ she thought

"How do you know this information" She recovered from her trail of thoughts and asked a sharp and to the point question at the man. He sighed he was getting tired of answering so many questions.

"My little brother ..."

The boy paused as he locked his eyes with hers.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

He paused once more. Sakura looked away _'why dose he keep pausing' _she thought.

"Didn't we already go through this?"

Sakura sighed so he was related to Sasuke.

"So, Your Uchiha Itachi;" She paused mocking slightly. "You don't seem like a monstrous killer to me!"

As Itachi moved closer once more a hint of hesitation and fear ran through her body causing her to momentarily shiver. Itachi was watched her shiver it made him smile slightly.

"That's only for Wednesdays."

Itachi laughed deviously.

'_He seemed slightly easy going to be an Uchiha. But then again she had only really met Sasuke_. _But even thought he did kill his whole clan.'_

So sakura didn't put her guard down.

"Ok then Itachi-Sama, what do you want from me?"

Sakura seemed slightly puzzled

'_Why he was even made out to be such an evil guy when he was just standing and laughing with a normal girl like her'_.

Itachi stopped laughing. And his devilish smirk began to fade.

'_He seemed slightly irritated by this question.'_

"Well you see you seem to be looking for someone who just happens to be my partner, this means me and my partner will get attacked. But knowing you ANBU all the same you will tell all the other little ANBU and come after us again. So you have two choices my friend."

He moved closer and whispered into her ear.

"Just so you know I'm only giving you choices because you know my little brother."

Sakura shuddered at the closeness.

'_Why was he being so nice to her he was the one who killed his on clan and left his brother alive just to torture him_

'

. She sighed once more.

'_Bless Sasuke he may have just saved my life.'_

Itachi backed away.

"Option 1." He concluded before standing up straight and giving her a half death glare. "Challenge Kisame in battle, if you lose you will stay away from Konoha and everyone from there. And you will become a missing ninja. But if you succeed, well I'll let you choose that outcome."

He smiled slightly. Sakura smiled deviously

'_What outcome could she pick anything she ever wanted even getting Sasuke back._'

Her grin grew wider at all the wonderful possibilities.

"And my second choice"

Sakura asked razing her eyebrows breaking herself from her daydreams.

"Death by an Uchiha the old fashioned way"

Itachi paused and walked away from the girl she seemed confused _'what was the old fashioned way?'_

"Torture!"

He whispered under his breath.

Sakura froze at the thought of Sasuke. That was the old fashioned way.

"Alone?"

She whispered so subtle that she could almost hear it herself. Itachi smirked

"Alone!"

He repeated her words Sakura froze again '_was he reading her thoughts'._ She knew it there was only one way.

"Kisame come here!"

Itachi shouted. Stopping Sakura in her trail of thoughts she didn't have time to answer it was too late. A creature Blue scaled almost like a fish. She smiled to herself. 'So that's Kisame' She thought and put on yet again a chilled composure. Itachi walked towards him a smirk on his lips. He stopped an inch before Kisame before whispering something in his ear.

"Go easy on her."

Kisame blinked. Why was he telling him to go easy on her he thought? Before Kisame could speak out Itachi finished his sentence.

"She's Gunna help revive my clan"

Kisame sighed.

"I hate it when you do that"

He told Itachi before looking at the pink haired girl staring straight at them. Itachi smirked

"I know!"

He replied as he walked away from the scene that was soon to become a battle ground.

* * *

Well this is a little longer than they usally are!

and thank you for all the people who want me to write a sequal i think i might but i still have some time before those chapters come in so people can still have there say.

ill write it on the chapter before if its your last chance to tell me !

but thank you to all of you again and i hope you like this latest chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	10. Kisame's Promise

Chapter 8

Kisame Promise

* * *

Sakura stood still frozen even breathing felt out of place at this moment she thought as she looked over to a man with pale blue skin.

'_Is he even human'_ she screamed to herself.

She quickly regained her composure it was completely not a time for her to let down her guard. She smirked at the two men in front of her.

Itachi turned at bit a due but was startled to see her smirking, Uchiha smirk he thought as he waved his left hand towards Kisame and slowly headed for a nearby tree.

"Who said I'm Gunna fight the fish." Sakura said cheekily her smirk still in place.

Itachi stopped in his tracks and woke from what seemed to be his past. Events of the Uchiha massacre were coming back slowly and painfully in his head.

Itachi wondered why she was even taking into account the fact that he would rather be tortured for the rest of her life.

He was told she was as timid as timid could be but now. He sighed, she was almost screaming in kisame's face. He looked at her smirking face. Itachi could see that her temperature was rising and her hands slightly trembling.

They Mangeku did come in handy at noticing things he thought, it was obviously an act of desperation she was completely terrified.

"Kisame before you get out of control try not to kill her." Itachi spoke unemotional as always.

He reminded sakura so much of Sasuke it was unbelievable. He again started to walk away and sat next to a large oak tree. (A/n: do they even have oak trees in Japan?)Sakura looked at Itachi '_he seemed too focused on something it didn't even a cure to him that his best friend could die'_. She sighed '_but who am I kidding I can't even win against Ino'_ this was a complete downer on her self esteem she felt hopeless what was she to do.

Sakura looked at Kisame once more he was pulling out his samehada with the intention to kill. She gulped. This was it this was the end no more Sasuke no more Naruto no more friends. She took in a deep sigh before saying what she hoped to be her last words

"Goodbye life."

Kisame looked at the girl her eyes where closed. Kisame cocked his head to the side why was she not fighting back he looked over at Itachi. His eyes where focused on the grass underneath him. It was up to him he was about to charge when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He looked over his shoulder to see sakura with a kunai in his back. He then looked back in front of him there was a sobbing sakura still with her eyes closed.

"You shouldn't fool for the same Jutsu twice. Lesson one at the academy."

Kisame looked at her started that he could be outsmarted by another ninja apart from Itachi. Let alone a girl.

Kisame looked at the sakura's running towards him.

"Itachi" he called leaning on the samehada.

"Third from the left" he said back still staring at the leaf that had fallen onto of the grass.

Sakura shook her head how someone could be that smart. She thought again he was an Uchiha. Sakura looked at her side there was kisame's samehada placed on top the spikes tearing small dents in her flesh. Sakura looked back up to him.

"Is that the best you can do fish man."

sakura asked sarcastically. Sakura looked back at her shoulder Kisame was pulling the samehada back slowly to inflict more pain.

She sighed if you haven't noticed i'm a medic Nin she told him sarcastically again. Before concentrating her chakra into her arm and pulling away in one swift movement.

Kisame looked angrily at the girl. Before huffing sakura looked at her arm it looked splintered deep yet it still seem to be working slightly fine. Her hair was covered by the faint smell of blood but she didn't care. She thought of her goal.

"I am going to prove to Sasuke-Kun that he doesn't have to protect me!"

she screamed before charging full on force at Kisame.

Itachi looked up why was she declaring that he wasn't even here he thought before looked at the girl charging at Kisame.

"She must really love him…"

Itachi trailed off as his heart sank. (a/n: This is itahcis thoughts not sakuras)'_He never knew that someone would go all out for his foolish little brother. But what about him….. He didn't have anyone anything that was his apart from a dusty old room back in atkatsuki_ '(A/n: So sorry if I spelt it wrong I have really bad spelling) what _was keeping him from leaving this world_. He gritted his teeth

"revenge"

he called to himself before looking back at the battle that was Infront of him.

Sakura charged forwards her eyes blazing, as she pointed her fingers sending a large amount of green chakra to them. Kisame looked at her hands; a jutsu that he had only seen preformed once could save him from death.

He nodded to himself. (A/n: I know that kinda gay to nod at himself but if you watch some anime character do it dunno why eep)Kisame jumped back from the ever so nearing sakura he eyes still glinting.

Itachi stared at her chakra levels, they where beginning to become very low she barely had enough to fight Kisame. he smirked to himself be she dose seen very deturmened. He got up from the tree where he was leaning against.

It would be all over soon he thought before slowly walking over to Kisame counting the number off second it took to paralyse her.

Kisame formed a few hands seals.

"Bunshi no jutsu" he called as a smirk invaded his blue face.

"Fish can do jutsu's what is the world coming to" sakura yelled this only made Kisame smirk grew relatively larger.

Before sakura could make another movement she felt her feet slowly being covered with water and it was getting deeper every second.

"KISAME"

Itachi yelled (A/n: Yes Itachi yelled) Running towards the fish looking man and who looked very evil making hand seals to make his jutsu last.

"I told you not to kill her"

Itachi sighed

"break off the jutsu you made your point you're obviously stronger than she is."

Kisame crossed his arms and huffed. Itachi rolled his eyes at his friend

"Fine. I'll fake the damage so it looked like she was obliterated by you ok?"

Kisame smiled before turning to his friend

"thanks buddy"

and slapped Itachi 's back friendly Itachi turned on his Sharingan

"Don't you dare call me that again"

he looked at Kisame and he back away a bit and started to walkover to sakura who was almost gagging on air .

Kisame looked at the girl squirming under the water and savouring every seconds worth of breath she had left. Kisame sighed and sent his chakra to his hand (A/n: Of course it was Blue hehe) and walked closer towards sakura he pushed his chakra in the back of her neck she collapsed onto the floor.

The water leaking around her Kisame kneeled down next to sakura who was coughing and whispered

"I gave my word to master Itachi I wouldn't kill you but the next time you underestimate me I'll kill you for sure"

He looked into her deep green eyes that where widening a little more each second. Kisame took hold of Sakura and threw her over his shoulder.

She seemed almost like a rag doll to him at that point in time and he was going to use that as his advantage.

Kisame walked closer to where Itachi was standing and knelt placing the unconscious sakura In front of him

"Mangeku Sharingan"

Itachi said performing a few hand seals and placing to fingers in the middle of her head.

Itachi began to drain the lat of sakura's Charka leaving only enough to keep her alive

"she's safe now Kisame, Well she probably could scratch and kick but nothing that we can't deal with."

Itachi said smirking before leaving Konoha forest and moving away from Konoha completely with Kisame carrying an unconscious sakura on his shoulder once more.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I am going to carry on writing the story as if there was a sequel for now but you can still tell me if you want me to change it to the only story.

I have a new plot for another story now so that makes 3 I have to write up after this first story. Well hope you enjoyed Please review I like to hear from you all and I happy to answer questions and things anything you wanna know anyway thank you...

Oh yea and the next chapter is slightly different... Muhahahahhah!

Hehe


	11. Letters Home

Chapter 9

Letters home

* * *

Sasuke sat in the sound. It a small cell like room. He didn't really have anything in his room apart from a small table a chair and a cold bed. But he wanted more. He left the small cell room checking if anyone was outside first of course. He ran swiftly down the dark corridor and entered a small room. It was dark and smelt of damp. 'It's all worth it' he thought as he climbed a small ladder to reach a ceiling. He stood at the top of a cabinet looking down onto the floor. Sasuke activated his Sharingon and looked everywhere in the room. He smirked when he caught sight of a small box with the letter symbol wrote on the top.

He hopped down the ladder from the high hiding place. And cautiously walked over to the small box. It was on a small table that had a small light. He clicked it on and sat down ready to write.

He looked into the small ink pot losing himself in the dark shade of ebony. He never liked to write letter anymore since the death of his family.

The last time he wrote a letter it was a report to another village telling them about what happened to his clan. A small tear fell from his eye staining a small corner of the scroll. He drew around it. He had always been good at drawing but no one ever seemed to notice, No one took the time to they were always to busy to watch the way he looked. He sighed and started to write in the neatest handwriting he could master it had been some time since he picked up a paintbrush. But all the same he wrote the address:

**_Haruno estate,_**

**_Konoha._**

Konoha he repeated. The Uchiha estate. His home. somewhere he hadn't been for 3 years nearly. The place held to much pain. But he carried on writing.

_**Ms Sakura Haruno**_

He smiled at the name.

His team mate.

His Love.

His friend.

He smiled again at the thought of her face '_finally getting a letter from him'_ her smile how he longed to see it again. But it had only been a month. He had been able to cope 3 gruelling years without it. He felt warm at the thought that he'd see her again. But for now this letter was the only way.

_**Sakura,**_

**_It has been a month since my last return. My return to Konoha. My return to find you. Is everything well...?_**

He felt lost or words.

Something that always seemed to happen. He sighed. And looked around the room weapons hanging on the walls. And many scrolls no long mahogany shelves. He walked over to one marked '15-12-05'. Opening it his mouth gapped. It was a description of his actions.

He was always being continually watched and had been for 3 years now. He clenched the scroll tighter it almost split down the middle because of the force. Sasuke looked at the scroll he was writing. It was dark blue with some more number on the front. He thought he would have to explain so he sat back at the small table taking the paintbrush In hand. "How can I say this" he asked himself. He had never been very good at telling people bad news at least enough his friends. He herd the faint sound of footsteps that were drawing closer to the dark room. He looked around to see the door. A light was shimmering behind it. He gapped once more. _'So this is my watcher' _he thought and turned back to the scroll. He scribbled down something quickly and shoved the scroll into his pocket. And turned to the wall behind a cabinet it was shadowed slightly which made it hard to see what was behind but he walked quickly towards it and leant against the wall. He slowed down his breathing and looked at the door. The light was brightening but it was Almost as if he wasn't there to see it

* * *

Hello my loverly viewers Ive seemed to have misplaced my Storie but i do have a few chapters on here so i will keep it going even though i cant find my storie. But i still have some of the orgianl Storie left

Review please

xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Back Home

Chapter 10

Back Home

* * *

"What where's Sakura Chan!!" Naruto shouted his eyes lazing with anger. Tsunade sighed "I told you I don't know" she told him quietly the sadness of her only student being kidnapped was too much for her. She sighed and got up from the chair she walked to the window behind her. Konoha hadn't changed even when her student was now a missing ninja. "Shikamaru found nothing left of her just the faint smell of…."

Tsunade gulped it took her a long time to actually believe what he had told her and now she had to proclaim it to Naruto and soon the village. "WHAT!!" Naruto screamed standing in front of Tsunade face now looking at her in a slight rage. "Blood" she muttered lowering her head to look at the floor.

Naruto sighed _'she might be dead' _He thought holding his breath slightly at the very possibility that his sakura Chan was gone. Naruto thought deep a skill he learnt on his last mission with jiraya. How to control the situation rationally, Jiraya told him it would help him out a lot in his life and it seemed to be working quite well at this moment in time. He took a deep breath and looked at Tsunade her face seemed sad and her eyes where empty. It was as if she didn't have anyone anymore.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked slightly sympathetically for it wasn't the time for him to scream orders at her. _'She was grieving, over the loss of her one and only student,'_ He thought. Naruto turned and took tsunades shoulder in her grip he pulled her to face him. he smiled at her as her sad eyes looked up at him. (A/n: Naruto had actually grown taller than the hokage so think about 5 6 foot tall something like that.)

"I'll talk with Shikamaru." The Fifth Hokage nodded putting her gaze back to the view of Konoha. "Do you want me to do the ceremony?" Naruto asked as her looking over Konoha at the same time. "No," she paused "I think I need to do it for Sakura's sake but I need you to be there with me" she turned to him and smiled. He looked down at her and smiled once more. "The sixth Hokage needs to know how to do the ceremonies." He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulderonce more. "You sure you're going to be ok?" he asked again.

Tsunade nodded her head and smiled a small but a little happy smile. He retuned it with his own before walking out of the room leaving Tsunade to gaze out over the village of Konoha.

Naruto was nearing the exit of the building nearing the counter. Konohamaru smiled at his former 'boss' and ran up to him. Naruto smiled a small smile out of the side of his mouth. "Hey Konohamaru" he tried to sound enthusiastic but it just wasn't working. Konohamaru just smiled at him not even noticing how unhappy Naruto was after the Hokage's news. "Hey Konohamaru?" he asked Konohamaru looked over at him inquisitively. "Yes boss?" he answered. "Do you know where Shikamaru went?" he asked a hint of anger in his voice. He had to hear it from Shikamaru mouth. "He's gone back to Ino's I think that what he said" Naruto smiled before leaving Konohamaru in the office of the Hokage's tower.

Naruto was nearing the yamanka flower shop. He straightened himself out slight he wasn't going to look at state in front of the yamankas. They're well known for the high standard of appearance. He was going to look strong and try and act strong if only it was just for a little while. He opened the Door and greeted the women at the counter asking if he could see Ino.

He followed the women t a small room at the back of the flower shop "Ino" he called. She was sat on a small chair her head lowered her long blonde hair covering her face. He walked an inch or so closer and put his hand on her shoulder. Her head rose showing her eyes red and bloodshot and her face pale her hair sticking sticking to her skin. She knew Naruto was staring at her. No one apart from Shikamaru had seen her this bad in her whole life.

"It's ok Ino let it out" he told her a soft smile on his face. She pulled him into a hug. "Why wasn't I there to help her?" she shouted but she still kept a firm hold on Naruto. "That stupid forehead girl why did she have to go and herself killed?" she became quieter now just sobbing on Naruto's back. he had to refrain himself from crying it was true why wasn't he there to protect her she'd always been there to protect him and sasuke .When she needed protection they both weren't there. This was it he felt a small tear trickled down his face. He hugged Ino back but tighter. He felt weak now more than ever. Ino pulled back slightly "thank you" she told him looking at him with shire comfort in her face.

He nodded wiping his eyes and stood up to leave; he got to the door and smiled slightly. "Think what sakura would say." He sighed before continuing. "She wouldn't want all of us to be so unhappy over her. She'd want us to celebrate her life for her." Ino nodded before picking up a tissue and wiping her eye's "I'll make her a special flower display" Naruto smiled "i'm cure she'd like that" he nodded once more before turning to leave the yamanka flower shop.

"It's good to get ino's mind off her." He sighed stepping out onto the Konoha high street. Where would Shikamaru Be?

He thought people passed him and just started he was standing in the middle of the high street. He caught a glimpse of a someone running from the direction of the Hokage's tower._ It was Hinata. _Her dark hair trailing behind her while tears flowed from her face. She was moving faster down the road.

Naruto put out his hand and caught the crying Hinata bring her in closer to his chest. She whimpered in his grip but just cried in front of him freely. She looked up and caught sight of a Naruto looking down on her with a soft smile. She looked into his blue eyes they where sparking ling. _She knows_ he thought.

She moved closer into his chest but still carried on to cry. They just stood there in the middle of the high street hugging each other. They had been there for nearly an hour and the skies where turning gray. "The sky is crying too" he whispered into Hinata's ear. She didn't move she didn't make a sound. Naruto looked at her she had stopped crying. Her eyes where closed and she was just standing there. He smiled and lifted Hinata into his grip. He walked from the high street and back to his small apartment on the far side of town.

* * *

Ok I Know this chapter is slightly Naruto X Ino but that's just the way I wrote it. I'm sorry this chapter took so long I was originally going to go straight to where Sakura was but then I thought it might be a good idea to chow how Sasuke was and then it was suggested that I did what was happening back in Konoha. I know this is slightly sad and I quite sorry but we all know Sakura's ok or is she?

Dun Dunn!!

The next chapter is one i've already typed up so its probably going to be up quite soon and plus I have a week of school so ill probably be writing up other chapters so there will be lots top read !

Oh yeah I haven't already told you I found the original story that I thought I lost so that's quite good oh and for further reference i'm no where near the end of writing this story yet so this might be a pretty long story with lots of chapters !

Anyway that's for reading!

The next chapter is about Sakura by the way

Enjoy


	13. Help from two killers

Chapter 11

Help from 2 killers

* * *

Sakura was startled sitting up in a bed in sudden shock her pink hair around her."I Lost." Sakura screamed before she got out of the bed and headed for the door very swiftly. She entered a long hallway reading each rooms sign slowly."Main room!" Sakura said putting her ear to the door.Sakura herd small muffled talking coming from inside.She opened the doors reviling a large room with lots of people in black capes."WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Sakura screamed as every person turned to look at her.

Sakura was wearing a small pink dressing gown and her hair seemed to be flowing a few seconds behind her. Every person seemed to be transfixed on sakura apart from Itachi and Kisame. There blank faces showed no emotion sakura thought they had actually took her here as promised at least she wasn't dead she thought.

Sakura always seemed to think no the bright side of life.

Sakura still stood there bewildered at the fact that there could be so many people in shock she looked over to where Itachi and Kisame where standing they disappeared she though and look to her left.Itachi grabbed sakura's left arm pulling her along out of eyes view very swiftly, while Kisame rushed after the two. They exited out of the main room and into the deep red hall way there wasn't any light sakura thought as she looked around to see Itachi's face in a slight bit of anger or frustration.

Itachi took sakura back to his room Deep blue it seemed to make sakura smile slightly they seemed to be the colours Sasuke always wore it didn't surprise her that his brother liked it too they where family.

It still seemed to be the lightest room she had seen so far.

Meanwhile Kisame was outside blocking the door for any intrusions his large sword on his shoulder. Itachi grasp was still quite firm sakura's arm felt a little numb.

He let go in a quick manor signalling her to sit on the bed.Sakura did as she was told and causally walked over to the large black four poster bed in the middle of the room."I wanted you to look presentable before I invade you as my secret weapon;I wanted to make you look like the most innocent little killer ever."

Itachi paused "and this is how you repay me for saving your life!I feel like i'm going soft on my little brothers friends."He scoffed before walking to sit beside her on the bed he took her hands in his and continued"How can we fix this you're a bright girl think of something!!?"Sakura sighed she looked at the ground it was still dark blue like the whole of the room. "Ok I've got something but I need you and Kisame to cooperate."

Itachi nodded and looked away letting go of her hands in a quick movement .well Kisame need some persuasion but that nothing I can't handle. Itachi thought clicking his Knuckles as he turned to face sakura again.

"So what do you need me to do?" Itachi asked he still was slightly annoyed.Sakura's eyes fluttered "Give me 10 minutes." Sakura smiled and gave Itachi a wink she stood up and ushered Itachi out of the slightly light room and into the deep red hallway with Kisame. 10 minutes had passed and Itachi was talking to Kisame well if you could call HN an answer.

Kisame put his blue hand to his head and shook it furiously. A small smile grazed Itachi's lips but soon her turned and knocked on the door. No answer came and Itachi was turning slightly impatient every time he was kept waiting. He opened the door staring round the dark blue room there was nothing not even a small trace of her existence or even that fact that she was there before.

Itachi sighed thank god for that he though as he gradually walked over and sat on the middle of his bed. Staring around his empty room where she was he thought. Itachi stood up noticing something glimmering that he could see from the bed he walked over to the dressing table a small silver pendent was placed in the middle.

Sakura came out of the shower "Your brother gave that to me" Sakura said and then gave a deep sigh. While she tried to dry her damp hair in Itachi's towels. Itachi looked over at sakura figure the towels. His own personal towels. He thought then stormed out towards the door and flung it open. Kisame's face was pressed against it and now he was in a state of shock as Itachi pushed him back and huffed before storming past him.

Kisame looked bewildered for a while and then eventually followed an outraged Itachi leaving sakura staring at empty doors.Sakura stood up making her way back to the bathroom when a small blonde haired boy called "Itachi-sama" He called walking in to see sakura in Itachi's atkasuki towels. "Pink hair a good look for you Itachi-sama and when did you get so interested in feeling so clean"

His eyebrows raised as the pink haired girl looked at him with anger burning in her eyes. "I better am going now" He screeched before walking calmly out the room but obviously when he got to the door he ran like hell. Sakura slammed the door hard behind him. Sakura felt full of outrage why on earth was he storming around like that she thought.

Its not like I did anything wrong she laid her head on the back of the door and stared at a small table beside Itachi's bed. Sakura began snooping around looking in the drawers and boxes smiling at there Contains. Sakura found a large photo Frame it was dust so sakura pulled the towel over it reviling a very familiar picture.

I felt id leave you all in suspense for a while I haven't done that in a long time so I thought you could do with it. Anyway some people have said there confused so I thought I might explain the chapters for now on for there benefit ok Sakura has woken up in a bed in the middle of No where which happens to be akatsuki. She is slightly confused and then realises where she is and storms out to the main room.

Where Itachi and Kisame and all the other members our. She screams really loudly "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" and gets dragged off to Itachi's room by Itachi and Kisame. Itachi tells sakura that she his secrete weapon and she decides to go along with there plan. She asks to be alone for 10 minutes and after 10 minutes Itachi returns. He doesn't know where she is but she was in the bathroom and come out to find him looking at the locket Sasuke gave her. Itachi looks at sakura for a while and then Storms out of the room not saying a word.

Kisame has his head to the door and looks slightly embarrassed when the door opens so he decides to follow Itachi. And lastly Deidra ( yes it was Deidra I haven't actually seen him in the anime or manga yet so my judgement is from pictures videos and fan fick's so don't hate me if I got him completely wrong) Sakura scares Deidra so he runs out and sakura sits against the door and looks at Itachi's bed. She decides to look through his drawers and finds a Photo that seems to be very familiar.

* * *

The latest chapter I wrote ages ago so I can't actually remember what has happened but the next chapter is going to be another sakura chapter. The after that I think it might be with Sasuke again. I'm sorry this is split in so many chapters. The original story I wrote is on chapter 13 and that's without Sasuke's side of the story or the Konoha side. So this is Gunna be a very long story I think. So this story might be going on a long time. I'm not here on the 12th of November so I will be writing my story away but I will write my story up and post it on the Thursday or Friday depends what day I leave for my holiday. So I won't be able to reply to any review until the weekdays. Anyway thanks for reading the latest chapter and there is a lot more to come.


	14. The Bathrrom

Chapter 12

The Bathroom

* * *

**Last time**

Sakura began snooping around looking in the drawers and boxes smiling at there Contains. Sakura found a large photo Frame it was dust so sakura pulled the towel over it reviling a very familiar picture….

* * *

The same as the one in Sasuke locket yet not torn or even scratched just a little dusty. Sakura placed her finger over Sasuke face then looked at Itachi.

He seemed such and outsider even in his own family for a second she even felt sorry for him she smiled before putting the picture back. She picked up her necklace from the table opening it with her chakra she looked closely at each of her dear friends.

Sakura stared at her Sasuke picture for a little while. '_What was she doing here? how could Sasuke find me?'_ sakura asked herself sitting on Itachi's bed staring in to the necklace hoping the answer would come to her after a little while.

Sakura's eyes began to droop and she fell back no Itachi's bed gripping the necklace in her hand. She lay there peacefully dreaming about him until a slam of the door woke her up with a fright.

"Uchiha Itachi's towels are only for Uchiha Itachi" he said sliding a set of black towels into sakura's hands. Standing now sakura looked down on to the towels 'SH' imprinted in the large letters.

"How long am I going to be staying here Itachi-kun?"

"Well long enough so you can have you own towels"

he smiled slightly it seemed as if her wasn't angry anymore he walked towards a chest of drawers pulling out a black and red robe.

"Now take the robe and get changed into it before you are unleashing in front of the other aksuki members"

Itachi grumbled shoving a robe on top of her towels already in her hands. Sakura was wrong he was still angry.

"Fine Mr Grumpy"

Sakura sighed walking into the bathroom picking up her ANBU jacket and chest plate all slightly destroyed on the left side. Sakura pressed her hands on her arm

"Damb Kisame"

She whispered before walking straight to where she came from, Itachi's Bathroom. She quickly shrugged her anger off and stared at the mirror in the Bathroom. _Plain as can be_ she thought tracing her fingers over the steaming up glass.

Her pink hair wrapped up in a large black towel on top of her head. She placed her index finger on her chin

"What would make me more interesting?"

She asked herself. She looked around the completely frosted mirror and wiped it over looking at her features. She was too busy staring at her reflection she didn't notice that she pushed her locket into a small box next to the mirror. She looked down the box was overflowing with bottles and other things. Sakura seeped through finding many lotion and shampoo bottles

'_This is what the most feared Konoha villain uses_'

She Thought and giggle to herself before looking at a black stick in the bottom of the box she giggle again. If Sasuke could see me now she thought before looking back into the mirror.

* * *

Sorry this is really short it didn't intend on writing this chapter up because it was actually part of chapter 10 before but you got to admit there very short chapters but I do have a lot of them. 

Thank you for reading anyway!

but the way i really wuite sorry for the random names of the chapters !

i knida just think of the subject of hte chapter and i mostly use that


	15. The Curses Cure

Chapter 13

The Curses Cure

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowed down his breathing and looked at the door. The light was brightening but it was almost as if he wasn't there.

Sasuke felt him self falling. There seemed to be almost no support behind him anymore. 'Where was the Wall' He thought as he closed his eyes and put his hand behind him feeling the cold wall. It sent a small shiver up his spine. It was almost like a mystery 'why did he feel like there was nothing behind him all of a sudden'. A small amount of light from outside was brightening it shone thought a small gap in the cabinet in front of him.

The figure Moved slowly towards the small table Sasuke was at earlier, a small candle light was following underneath the figures face, the feature where hard to make out. A black clock covered his small framed body as it gradually closer to the table every second. 'So this is my watcher' he thought as he watched the person take a seat and start scribbling things on a scroll.

Sasuke activated his Sharingon and stared at the paint brush moving swiftly across the scroll. 'He is no where in the room and … there is no sign of where he went… Orochimaru is thinking of taking him soon.' Sasuke mind read just over the scribbles in his brain .his breathing hitched, "I've gotta leave soon" he muttered and looked around the small area around him there seemed to be a small gap behind a cabinet in front of him.

A small amount of light was seeping into the pitch black room. He moved closer trying not to make a sound. He got his fingers around the side of the deep mahogany cabinet and pulled it slightly. A small gap appeared as a result. Curious as Sasuke was he didn't want to go any further. Whatever is behind this cabinet could wait for another day even thought he didn't even know the amount of remaining days he had less,' he thought 'but first I have to get out of here and fast.'

He moved closer to the end of the cabinet in the dark still careful not to make a sound. He neared the end of a long row of cabinets Silence still surrounding him. The figure was still scribbling slightly on a small scroll not even looking up he seemed engrossed in his work. Creeping round the corner a gush of icy air filled his lungs.

He stood silently and edged closer to the other end of some more cabinets. 'Is this all about me' Sasuke thought as he passed some more scrolls. He neared the exit and decided it might be better if he got out another way, avoiding a sound to be herd to anyone apart from himself. He bounded up to the top of a cabinet once more again glancing over his shoulder seeing the figure still crouched over the small table. He reached above the door the room was black but still there was glass at the top of the door; to let light thought from the dark and dusty hallway into the large room holding many scrolls about himself. Not that there was much light in oruchimarus lare at all. He focused his chakra into his finger tips and went around the outside of the glass. It broke but in one large piece.

It was large enough for him to get thought so he bounded thought the glass and landed on the other side of the door. He did a few hands signs and combined all the small amount of glass and attacked back with out a trace. Sasuke walked swiftly putting his hands in his pockets and let his feet drag him to were ever he wanted to go. He found himself in a small garden outside the large black hall way. This seemed to be the only bit of colour in oruchimarus lare. He stood there gazing over the vast amount of plant an flowers, a small voice in the back of his head told him that he won't be there long.

It sent a shock in his mind about the fact that he had been classed as missing. "I'll just say that I fell asleep" 'they'll buy it wont they' he thought as he neared the middle of the garden. The cold breeze filled the air as he walked thought all the flowers and trees. Even Orochimaru had a good garden something that you wouldn't expect from a power crazed snake man.

There where so many bushes, all in full bloom. 'This reminds me of someone.' He thought and smirked a little as he reached a cheery blossom tree on the far side of the garden. "I remember the day I planted out" he was talking to the small tree. 'Why the hell am I talking to this tree again I really am losing my mind staying here that stupid dobe was right.' he argued with himself. It didn't seem to be any change for the tree it just swayed back and forth in the cold wind The pink petals showing off there beauty in the gleaming sunlight.

Flash back

"Orochimaru" Sasuke called a cold look on his face. "Yes Sasuke- Sama" Orochimaru coursed sly smile on his face. "Why the hell do you have a garden?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow cocked but still a stern look no his face. "It helps me to relax, plus Kabuto grows medical plants to help with some of are sound members injuries."

Orochimaru read as if he was reading form a script. Sasuke looked un-amused, "like that seal you see we have a medical herb that can cure that?" Sasuke's eyes grew wider by the second. "How?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him. Oruchimarus sly grin grew wider. Orochimaru walked swiftly to a small plant with pink petals moving gently in the wind.

He picked a petal did a few hand signs and handed it to Sasuke "that's all you need a cheery blossom leaf and a small amount of chakra." Sasuke smirked 'I could have lived back in Konoha even with the seal.' He thought and huffed. "Yes you could have lived in Konoha but then what power would you regain?" Orochimaru asked as he stared at Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke just stood there in utter shock.'

Could have stayed with them' Sasuke's sighed as Orochimaru walked off behind him. Sasuke walked towards the small cherry blossom plant the Petals swaying in the wind. He sat next to it "you remind me of her so much so frail yet so beautiful." He sighed and laid back his arms behind his head he stared at the navy sky. It seemed to dampen the mood in the colourful garden but never the less it felt as if she was right next to him which made him feel slightly cheerier in the colourful environment. Sasuke closed his eyes and laid back his breathing slowing down as he just lay next to small cherry blossom plant.

End flash back


	16. Rice ball

Chapter 14

Rice ball

* * *

Walking back to the apartment was peaceful. Hinata's hushed snoring was a Lullaby as Naruto walked towards the small apart where he had lived for most of his life. The cool air brushed on his face and though his hair. Hinata Shivered in his grip He smiled slightly and brought her closer to his chest wanting to share his warmth. Hinata wriggled slightly and moved closer in his Grip, His smile grew wider as he reached the Apartment door.

Naruto clicked the door open the door And a Gush of Warm Hair brushed on his face. Moving closer to the sofa in the corner of the room, Naruto set down Hinata She stirred slightly and shivered because of the cold. Naruto rushed into a small, room and pulled out a long Blue blanket and placed it over Hinata's small figure. He smiled as Hinata snuggled in a little more into the blue blanket.

An hour had passed and Naruto was sat across from Hinata on the sofa the smile still not gone from his face, but his eyes told a different story. He was broken Sasuke left, Sakura was… Gone and not coming back. You could see the despair in his eyes. He was so mixed up with emotion. Naruto got up from the sofa and passed over to the kitchen. Even though Hinata had been asleep for over and hour he still felt it was good as a host to give her something when she woke up hopefully to Brighten up her mood.

He went over to the oven and got out the rice balls he had made. He took them over to the counter top when he herd a crash he turned and looked out the small door that lead into the the lounge. He didn't see anything different then what had happened before. He turned back to the oven and Felt a tingling pain in his fingers He dropped his hand away from whatever was causing him pain.

He dropped the plate of rice balls and they scattered into pieces all over the floor. He looked at his hand. It was red and throbbing he clutched it close to him. He felt a small amount of tears forming in his eyes. He moved to a small cabinet still clutching his hand close to him the pain still throbbing through his hand.

He opened the cabinet and saw a lot of medical supplies. He reached for the top part of the cabinet. When he reached the top the contents of the cabinet fell forward all over him hitting his head and his pain filled hand.

He dropped to the floor in desperation to collect all the medical supplies still with a throbbing hand. The tears where starting to fall. He dragged himself along the floor picking up a small amount of medical supplies on his way. Even thought the tears from his eyes where falling.

He reached the middle of the floor. He took a rest. He was slightly overtired and over emotional today. And the day just seemed to get worse and worse every second. He looked at the tiled floor its shinny surface scattered with rice pieces and medical supplies. He herd a squeak from the hinges of the door and looked up to be faced with a pair of pale lavender eyes staring back and him. They seemed not to be so tear stricken anymore. They seemed slightly calm a small smile found itself on his face as the sight of the dark haired Hyuuga looking over at him.

"Naruto-kun" She called as she moved closer to him. She noticed all the medical supplies on the floor and tried not to crush them as she made her way over to Naruto. She sat on the floor in front of him. A small smile on her face she seemed slightly relieved to see him. Placed her hand on his and began to pull him up slightly. He didn't move he just flinched.

Hinata looked at him concurred as she saw a sour look on his face. She looked over to his hand. It was red and he seemed to be keeping it awfully close to his body. Hinata smiled slightly and moved to the other side of the kitchen. She picked up a few bandages and some sort of cream and moved back to Naruto's side. She tapped him on the shoulder causing him to look up.

"Please" he whispered slightly as he extended his hand closer to her. She smiled once more. "Sure" she said back and took his hand in hers. She started wrapping his hand in a bandage trying to make it as neat as possible. In the end she tied it with a small bow and placed his hand on her knee. She looked up at Naruto once more. And so did Naruto they looked at each other a second. Before Naruto smiled back at her "thank you Hinata" he said and took her hand in his.

They both stood up and headed away from the kitchen they both sat in the lounge There eyes connected on one another they sat opposite one another. Thought run through there heads. But neither of them wanted to start a conversation. "Naruto-kun" Naruto was a little startled Hinata as always been known to be a quite person why was she speaking up so confidently.

"Yes Hinata" he answered looking at her closely but a small smile still on his face. "How did you get that burn?" she asked as she looked inquisitively at him. Eh rubbed the back of the head a grin forming on his face. It reminded him slightly of his team 7 days with the other member, Sasuke and...Sakura. His heart skipped a beat at the though of his female team mate.

"Rice balls" he coursed the grin on his face was fading slightly. "Aww Naruto-kun I know a great rice ball recipe I was taught by" She paused she didn't even know if she should continue."Sakura san" she whispered. Naruto collapsed in front of her he gripped hold of her trousers as his face still was looking directly at the ground.

"I can't do it Hinata I can even stand the thought that she's … gone" he whispered the last pert even quieter his emotions where becoming more mixed up by the second. Nothing seemed to be helping him at this part in time. He raised his head and looked up at her face. Her eyes where filled with concern. He pulled himself closer to Hinata into a tight embrace. "Hinata your one of my best friends and I will never let anything happen to you." Hinata was surprised at his reaction and shook his shoulder slightly. "Naruto-kun I will never do anything that will take me away from you" Hinata smiled a reassuring smile as she reached out for his hand. He obliged and took it in his own.

"Hinata I don't know what I would do without you " he said again as he looked up to face the Hyuuga girl As faint blush found its way on Hinata's pale features. He smiled at this. He moved away slightly he moved in closer to Hinata once again. "Hinata I ..."he coughed slightly a faint blush found its way on Naruto's cheeks. It was very rare to see Naruto blush but when he did you sure did know it. "Me to Naruto" Hinata said with a small smile as the blush on her face grew slightly.

They both moved in closer and closer until there lips met for one second. It wasn't a long kiss but in both of there opinion it was worth it. They where both so close to each other there hands cusped together the faces barely inches apart and there breathing tickling each others face. "I... love you" he whispered as he was so close to Hinata there was no need to say it louder.

"I love you too Naruto" Hinata whispered back as she needed her small little speech Hinata's breathing hitched slightly. She had confessed everything and yet she had everything she had ever dreamed of in front of her. Why wasn't she using it to her advantage? Hinata drew back slightly she knew she had no courage left and she would need every single once of courage she had to do what she was going to do now.

She moved close to his her lips nearing his a small smile grazing them." I really do" he smirked along as she moved closer to him. He happily obliged and moved closer once more. It wasn't long before both of them where clutching onto each other there hands fixed around each other. There lips would have to be forced away to get them off each other.

When……….

A crash at the door was herd and then there was footsteps nearing the two people that lay behind the sofa in one large room.

* * *

Another short Konoha chapter! 

It would make it longer but I really didn't have enough time to write it very long

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.

Which would you like next a Sasuke chapter or a sakura chapter?

It's up to you I don't mind


	17. important Update

**Update !!!**

Well I thought seeing as I haven't updated in a while it would be good to keep you notified and tell you that I'm still working on stronger.

But there's a few things you should know first.

First that I'm going to change the name of the story and hopefully the sequel I'm going to write will be called stronger. yes I'm still gunna write a sequel

Secondly I've been ill for the past week so I haven really been able to write much upon the computer., and really I haven't been allowed on here while I'm sick.

Thirdly The Sasuke chapters and Naruto chapters are the most up to date at the moment. Seeing as I wrote nearly all of Sakura's POV on holiday so I have nearly her whole side of the story complete. But the Sasuke and Naruto chapters came as an idea later on so I'm writing them in my spear time. That's why I'm taking a long time to post them.

And lastly The next chapter I'm uploading is a chapter will all 3 POV's ( hopefully)

Sakura's chapter - Finished

Naruto's chapter- Finished

Sasuke's chapter - Half finished

So as you can see the latest chapter will be up shortly.

I do have the Plan for all the POV's so its just taking the time to write them and post them in less than a week. I hope all my lovely readers understand this.

Anyway on a good note. I'm competing slightly with my sister's story and so far I'm winning. 67 reviews well I'm Touched that you all like my story so much. I have also read every Review I've been given and I take most of them to heart. And so some of the things you arise in the reviews I will try and answer at the end of every chapter is that ok ?

Well anyway thanks so much for all the reviews hits and just comments and things that I'm getting I'm really great full.

Keep reading and reviewing stronger ( or its new name ' The bond that is friend-ship' ill leave it as stronger until I completely finish the story.)

Thanks

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Steph

Xxx


	18. Three chapters

Chapter 15

Chapter names:

**You dont know how much you mean to me Sasuke**

**Not alone Naruto**

**Tranquil Waters abolished Sakura**

**Sasuke**

His eyes widened slight the rush of cold air surrounding his pale face looking to his left a subtle pink enriched his eyesight. "Sakura" he whispered not breaking eye contact with the flower.

He felt his stomach churn at the thought of his team mate . 'Why dose she make me feel like this,' he thought. Her face seemed so Lifelike in his memory as is he could go and caress her cheek.

A small smile on her face it was subtly still as delicate as the flower as what she has been names. But still it was more beautiful by far. His stomach slowly churned again .What emotion was he feeling. Lust, sorrow, no it had to be guilt.

He had left her again in a place where he knew she would be safe from harm. Or so he thought, he pondered the thought of his old village the many entrance and exits. One mainly un-known entrance the Uchiha mansion, His home.

It was deserted now so that would mean it was and easy way to enter his former home. The home he hopped would suddenly spring back to life. His family surrounding him smiling happy the Uchiha massacre a unknown subject to anyone not even the person who had caused it all.

"Itachi" he muttered the anger rising inside him he swiftly moved if arm as if he was trying to relinquish the thought of his brother batting them as id they where a physical imperfection his eyes closer has he continued to slash the air around him .

'It will all go away.' He told himself the same way he had told himself so many time before. He was just bating the air away, it was just as real as the air around him it would never leave him how ever hard he tried.

Until the smooth surface of a pelt laid gently on top of one of his balled fists releasing his grasp the petal dropped into his palm. He felt some what cleansed from this action as if nothing had ever happened. As if she was there with him.

Picking a steam of the broken cherry blossom he placed it in one of the long pockets inside his robe .The top of the petal poking out the petal had fallen from this cherry blossom. it was it's only imperfection in a way it almost resembled his cherry blossom.

Her imperfection was caring for him of course her life would have been a damb lot less more exciting but then she would have had a safe and easy life away from him. Away from the pain of feeling lonely. Away from the broken heart he had given her for so long.

Yet she still stood by his side even though he wasn't there for so long she still believed in him . Thought thick and thin thought anything. She was there cheering him on. Even in the simplest of missions she was there always smiling .

He missed her now and her innocent little ways that made her well. Sakura. She was different determined stubborn and a massive fan girl of his.

But in a way she was completely different to any other. She would be there to help him support him. She would do anything for him. And that was the reason the only reason he had to leave this dreaded place and return to her, for her. Sakura, his bestfriend, and dare he say the women he loved.

* * *

**Naruto **

"Uzamaki !" One of the people yelled whole heartily causing Naruto too look up from behind the sofa. His head just bobbing up while Hinata was sat on her knees next to him her clothes in disarray but there was a huge smile covering her face.

Naruto's vision was blurred at first because of the bright light shinning in from the window near the door. All he could see was the two dark figures that were in silhouette outside his front door. After a little while his vision slowly refocused on the door on the front of his apartment. He was never a morning person.

He slowly turned to face the figure beside him she was beaming at him. He slowly smiled his own smile back and lent closer giving her a small peck on the cheek. He stood up slowly after and made his way in front of the sofa. His mind still fixed on the person on the other side of it.

Naruto picked up one if the pillows that cascaded the sofa and softly threw it over the o0ther side. Making it land softly on Hinata's head. "hey" she screamed and bobbed her head up from behind the sofa. To be met by a smiling face moving closer to hers. He aggressively grabbed her bottom lip Hinata's expression quickly changed from surprised to satisfied as she timidly kissed him back.

There was a loud Crash as Naruto fell over the back of the sofa. Directly on top of Hinata still kissing her fiercely. There was another loud knock at the door and banging this time, but both Naruto and Hinata were far from interested at this point. There was another crash causing Naruto and Hinata it stop there lip locking momentarily just to look up at where the crash could have come from.

The two figures who were once outside where slowly moving closer. Naruto looked at them wide eyed and slightly anxious at what could happen next. He turned to look at Hinata her eyes were wide too. He grabbed her left shoulder and brought her down behind the back of the sofa. He made her look at him he kissed her lightly on the cheek before standing up and emerging from the back of the sofa.

As Naruto neatened the two figures who were now inside his apartment there features come into view and a sigh of relief spread across his expression. Neji and Shikamaru. They both were stood directly in front of him both with stoic expressions on there faces. Probably from the fact that they where being ignored earlier. "Neji- Ne san." Hinata whispered from behind the sofa. Bo one seemed to notice as Naruto just stared blankly at both of the people in front of him.

Shikamaru decided to speak up first, "Naruto," He paused A slight feeling of guilt had come into his mid. Why did he have to tell him the bad news. "he's been spotted Naruto's expression quickly changed from relief to surprise. The mere fact that one of his team mates was not dead yet, and that he was no longer not the only member of team seven sent him to emotionally break down. He slowly dropped to the floor his face lowered to the ground his expression becoming more and more confused. When suddenly Hinata a merged from behind the sofa. Standing and looking confident.

He strong looking stance was facing her cousin and Shikamaru both people knew her as timid. This really shocked them. Shikamaru's expression was still unchanged from his normal lazy look it was as id he knew she was always there. "Is it true ? " she spoke as she turned slightly to look at her cousin rather than Shikamaru. Neji's face was filled with surprise as Hinata's bold actions.

To be honest they where so Unhinata like his mouth was gapped at the sight of her new confidence. She turned back to Shikamaru for confirmation . "yes it's true" he told her his face still expressionless her new confident fatigue was quickly gone and replaced with a sad one. She turned to face Naruto.

He was in a small crouched position on the floor. She moved closer to Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. He had a even more confused expression on his face. It was as if he had completely missed Hinata's out burst. Her face held a sympathetic expression she looked down on him. Naruto found a small smile grazed his lips Hinata out stretched her hand as a gesture to help him up a small smile played on her lips too.

Naruto pulled on Hinata's arm and pulled her directly onto his lap. He wrapped his hands around her petite frame and squeezed slightly. He was still in utter shock but the fact that someone was there to help him through it lifted his sprits slightly. Hinata let a even bigger smile grazed her lips. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder wrapping her arms around him as he had done to her .

She rested her ear on his shoulder and the faint sound of sobbing made her eyes well up slightly at the fact that the person who she had admired at a distance had finally noticed she was there for him through thick and thin and through the worst of days. " No one's ever cared so much." he said between sobbed but it was still so muffled that it was hardly even audible. But she herd it. She herd every single word of it. "I love you " he muttered even less audible. She pulled back slightly her eyes red from crying but a smile on her face. ' what ever happens I'm here for you.' she thought as she watched the small smile on his face too.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura stood in front of the mirror concentrating trying not to poke herself in the eye. She had faintly thought of the Chunning exams once more but Sasuke seemed to immediately spring to mind. 'Was she missing him this much?' She mentally sorted thought all the characters attending her very first Chunning exams. She recalled a red haired boy with what looked like a lot of black makeup around his eyes. She was slightly startled by his appearance or so she remembered. She could really use this impression on the other members but Sakura doubted she could scare a bunch of S class criminals.

She smiled once more, before again concentrating not to poke herself in the eye as she made large black circles around her large emerald eyes. She reached the middle of her eye 'the hardest part,' she thought. Sakura sighed before continuing to create the effect of darkness around her eyes. She flinched slightly as she moved the black stick closer and closer to her eye. She turned slightly hearing a chip and crack as something feel to the floor.

She immediately turned causing the stick to stab hard into her eye. Sakura abruptly dropped the stick and swiftly moved her hand to cover her eye. She dropped to the floor beside the box of bathroom bottles. She felt that she was feeling worse pain then just getting stabbed in the eye. Sakura stared at the object that caused her to poke herself in the eye to begin with. There was a long black mark on the pearl tiles and there lye the stick. Sakura turned away from the eyeliner in disgust but caught a glimpse of a shining thing coming for the basket of bottles.

"The locket" Sakura muttered Blinking a few times her eye was watering causing the half done job of eyeliner to smear long line down her pale skin. She moved slightly over to the locket getting ready to pick it up. Sakura sighed; it just wasn't her day today. She picked up the locket staring at the shinning gold. The large piece of plated gold dropped abruptly to the floor causing another crash. but this time it wasn't as at all loud.

Sakura stared at lots of small pieces of gold, Sprung around the tiled floor. She sank to the floor head reaching the cold tiles sending a small shiver down her spine. Her eyes began to squint and tears trickled down her face causing the black lines to become even thicker. "I can't do anything right!" Sakura screamed the tears flowing the more. She hit her head hard on the floor. Trying to take away the emotion pain of breaking something that she had been trusted in by the person in the world she most admired.

Sakura spawned out her body of the icy floor. She lay there in her own little world letting out all the emotion that she had kept held up from being there. She turned to face the ceiling the dim light. It was just enough to see. 'I didn't even need a light at all' Sakura thought glaring at the light above her.

Sakura sat up from the icy ground and looked at the small pieces of gold scattered everywhere. She gathered the scattered pieces and held them in her hands staring at there colour. She stuffed them in the sink in front of her and turned to the mirror again the black make up smeared all over her face .Her eyes red and puffy and a scowl on her face. It just wasn't like her not to smile but at the moment she felt seriously depressed still not even regretting the searing pain still on her head.

Sakura brought her hand to her head the pain still not ceasing. She stared at her bleak face 'this wasn't her 'she thought Taking her hand away from her head. Something wet at covered her hand. Blood it dripped off her hand and onto the pale tiles that surrounded her. Something she didn't want to see at the moment, Sakura sighed before ripping off a small piece of cloth off her ANBU coat and wrapping it over her head loosely. She walked to the bath tub and turned on the water she watched it for a while.

The watering filling every crevice of the bathtub it colour seeming fascinating she just watched it fill slowly and steadily. Then she placed her hand above the water lightly moved it in a circle shape on top of the water. It sent a series of ripples in the water. She watched closely a placid look on her face she must had seriously felt low if she found the water fascinating.

Standing up slowly from her place in front of the water she stopped the running water and just looked at the droplets falling into the water from her hand. She sighed and turned away to face the mirror. Scarlet was covering her small substitute bandage.

She pulled off the piece of cloth and dropped it in the water in the bathtub. The pure tranquil water was turning a menacing scarlet. The peace in the bathroom was slowing leaving being replaced with her own concern of how much blood she was loosing.

She felt herself slowly Losing consciousness The Colours of the bathroom where fading fast. They all seemed to be merging black, as if she was being pulled into a large black whole. Her eyelids Where dropping she was fading fast. The icy feeling off the black whole was becoming more and more visible with every second.

She felt herself shiver as she was slowly failing backwards onto the cold ground. Somehow she though that everything was going it go away once she feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

Do you think I would right quarter of a page about Sasuke and then leave it at that?? Nuh huh!! shakes head Here's the end of the Sasuke chapter! 

ENJOYYY!!!

* * *

**Sasuke**

Getting up from his position on the floor her stared blackly around him he seemed to still be in the perfect little paradise of the Flower garden in Orochimaru lare. The faint smell of cherry blossoms filling his senses. His mind became clear again about what he had to do. Go to her.

He made his way near the small door that was used to enter the small garden. Ivy was laced around it almost trying to hide the fact that it was a door.

Sometimes he had even seen people look the door in front of them for a while before resorting to opening it. And sometimes the person didn't even have a clue and just pushed the wall. This action of how stupid some of Orochimaru subordinates was one way of entertaining himself seeing as there wasn't much else to do when Orochimaru was too busy to even train the Uchiha. But anyway he deicide it was actually time to have a hear to heart with him ,the leader Orochimaru.

Pacing down the long halls the faint colour of dark purple coming into view if you even saw any sunlight. It was as if they where underground and to his own knowledge they most definitely weren't. a large mahogany door stood right at the end of the long hall way.

It was cracked open slightly. A fairly audible conversation was taking place. There was a dark aura coming from the room a long with another familiar chakra. The talking inside was muffled but it was still audible.

" so you going to delay the attack ?" the first person said. It was obviously Kabuto Even Naruto was smarter than that guy. "Yes it is necessary but as soon as there new member is out doing missions they'll be sure to be taking it a lot easier."

"of course sensei" Sasuke suddenly felt a wave of confusing come over him 'what new member wasn't he supposed to attacking Konoha ?' He looked around he was all alone looking thought the small gap no one anywhere near him. He didn't sense any chakra. He hadn't found anyone yet that could hide from him even the great Orochimaru and Kabuto's Chakra was visible.

There conversation kept going. " so what's the new member look like?" Kabuto asked his eyes looking contently onto his sensei. " it has been said that she's a rare beauty." Sasuke paused 'her ?' Orochimaru continued.

" She has been said to be there secrete weapon because of her enormous monstrous power and chakra, But . It has been said that on her last mission she was brutally injured " He looked at Kabuto a content look on his face. " So who is she ?" Orochimaru smirked "Sakura" He announced.

* * *

Reviews and comments ! 

well I still would love to say a big thank you to everyone who's reading my story I write this for you . If you didn't check out the news chapter I will tell you in brief!! It took me while to publish the chapter because of how long it is!

3300 words!! a new record for me

Well anyway thanks for all the reviews and hits there all really appreciated!

FurryHatlover2543 I'd be glaring at you if you weren't sick! But I appreciate the notification. Plz Update once you get better!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Response! **

It's nice to know your thinking about my lovely story! Yea I thought it was a good idea to update you all on that fact seeing as it was like a month ago I updated.

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Steph

Xxx

* * *

Cherry Blossom petals what is this story's new name? Can u email it to me? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Response! **

Yea the name of the story is changing but I haven't really changed it much yet I just put ti next to the story but I put stronger before to stop it from confusing people hopefully its working

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Steph

Xxx

And yes A note to all new reader and existing readers i'm really grateful you've started reading my story and carried on reading my story I love you all !!

Steph

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Xxx


	19. Opposites attract

Chapter 18

Opposites attract

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time

She felt herself shiver as she was slowly failing backwards onto the cold ground. Somehow she though that everything was going to go away once she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Pain shot thought her left side. It caused her to stir into what seemed to be a bed. 'What a bed' she thought frantically rattling her mind to that last thing that had happened to her. Passing out was her last thought, then why was she in a bed all of a sudden. She hastily opened her eye the pain still soaring thought her left side. It seemed to be slightly blurred but she could make out a Dark blue room. It seemed slightly familiar but again it didn't feel as comfortable as if she been there out of her own free will. "Sasuke" she muttered as she looked around the room it was dark but still there was a small amount of light coming from somewhere.

It was so silent but t the same time it seemed as if someone was screaming right into her ear. She got up from the bed still clutching the left side of her own head she came to a dark room. At all she could do was gape. It was Itachi he was sound asleep snoring softly he seemed so relaxed Sakura thought as she looked at Itachi's innocent looking face. 'He is to innocent looking to have killed a whole bunch of people; let alone the people from his own clan.' Sakura thought as she stood in front of the sleeping Uchiha. 'Uchiha Itachi is cute' Sakura thought as she stared at his features there seemed it be nothing wrong with his pale skin. He looked utterly flawless yet Sakura knew the truth. You can have a flawless extorter but be crammed with emotional imperfections. Sakura looked away from the Uchiha and looked around the room with her right eye.

'This must be how Kakashi sensei feels a lot' Sakura thought a small smile appeared on her face at the thought of her former sensei. 'Well I guess Itachi is sort of like my sensei now' sakura thought as she neared the bed she had been sleeping in earlier. A sudden shine caused sakura to look abruptly away from the direction she was once looking at it caused her to squint as the light seemed to be killing her left eye. 'Damb you eyeliner' she thought as she made her way towards the shining glass. 'The Portrait.' She looked surprisingly at the portrait and the people of the portrait the Uchiha's. Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto and fugue.

The portrait she had found in his room before. It was now pride of place on his nightstand. It seemed to have been dusted and it looked almost polished. The thought occurred to her that maybe just maybe that Itachi missed his family. They where his family after al. she picked up the picture and scanned it carefully There was a 15 year old Itachi's in the picture. Sasuke had most of his feature. His flawless pale skin the deep eyes and of course the attitude that came with it. She looked back to the now 21 year old Itachi's. He looked a lot more masculine even when he slept but you could still see the 15 year old that killed his clan in him. She placed the picture down and made her way back to the bed .It was comfortable in rather than her own bed. It was probably the fact that she felt like a princess being guarded in this bed as Itachi was sat in the corner in the room.

It was slightly ironic that Itachi was sat in the darkest corner of the room and that she was there in the sunlight. It was almost as if he was scared to sit any closer for his own sake of what would become of him. It was almost so predicable you could read it in a story book. Sakura watched from the bed the slow breathing of Itachi's the fact that he couldn't hurt a fly in hi current state made her feel a little more comforted. There wasn't even a smirk on his lips just a stoic expression it could have almost been a smile if you looked close enough. She saw a small shudder of Itachi his eyebrows beginning to furrow slightly it was almost as if her was angry at the cold. Sakura smiled gently and stood from her sitting position in the bed.

She grabbed a small black blanket and made her way towards the now not so innocent looking Uchiha. Sakura moved closer the comforting smile still not leaving her lips as she approached the Uchiha. Sakura gently placed the small blanket around the Uchiha she smiled and hummed a soft tune it could have almost been a lullaby Itachi's eyes opened slightly he caught a glimpse of the happy looking sakura tucking the blanket softly around him. his expression looked puzzled at the girl 'why is she being so nice' he thought as he watched there tuck him in he quickly closed his eyes hiding the fact that he had been awake the whole time,. Sakura stopped tucking in Itachi the smile grew larger at the fact that she had done. Such a good deed to someone who needed one she moved way and made her way back to the large bed.

She got under the heavy blankets and looked to the left of her the night stand where the picture stood. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun" sakura paused yawned and snuggled into the warm blankets "goodnight Itachi" she whispered "I know you're awake" she said before she fell into a deep sleep. Itachi's eyes flashed open he looked ahead of him at the sleeping form of sakura." goodnight sakura" he said before he two yawned and found himself near exhausted and ready to sleep.

* * *

Sorry that this is a little short up to what I usually write been a little busy lately hectic. !! But I'm half way thought the next chapter Sasuke chapter to anyone interested should be pretty long for a change because so far I've got 3 pages of A4 so you got that to look forward to next time. I should be writing up more while I'm off now. And some more information The Naruto chapters are less common now it will be more Sasuke chapters and sakura chapters!

Probably sakura chapters more!!

Anyway thanks for reading this time!

Don't forget to tell me what you think and review!

I'm really interested

Thanks!

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	20. Dark figures and capes!

Chapter 19

Dark figures and capes!

Sasuke's eyes widened 'Sakura' His mind shouted at him. He couldn't think of anything else apart from her beautiful eyes and luscious pale skin. Plagued his mind for an eternity, or so it felt. A question arose in his thoughts.

'Is she ok?' He thought searching his brain for the emotion of reassurance. But of course it was no where to be found it was thrown out years ago along with all other emotions. But against his will some of them were beginning to resurface from the back of his mind.

Reassurance wasn't one of them .Sasuke found himself shaking slightly. The mere thought of sakura in paint sent him into an emotional panic with what emotions he had completely out of control. Finally something clicked in his mind causing Anger to .Akatsuki!

Throughout his whole childhood he was aware of this organisation. His brother organisation. Sasuke was still shaking but no longer out of fear but now out of rage .Sasuke felt for the support of a nearby wall. He pulled himself up coming face to face with the wall Sasuke started hi very own glaring contest with the wall which Resulted in him getting Marjory over angry and blatant stupidity would take over and so it did. This caused Sasuke to punch the wall for really no reason at all.

He could feel the anger boiling over it would be a matter of minutes until somebody found him. As the talking from inside oruchimarus quarter had died down to silence. Sasuke stormed away from oruchimarus quarters and made his way back to his own. The whole way there Sasuke glared at the floor and muttered some colourful language under his breath.

When he finally reached his own quarters still muttering curses Sasuke slammed the door shut locking himself out from any outside contact by really he knew he was being watched down to every detail. This only seemed to fuel Sasuke's anger it slowly but surely was making him worse.

"Orochimaru- san is this all part of your plan?" the dark figure asked carrying a candle under his chin. "Yes, it is" he said a sinister smile on his lips. Orochimaru stared into the small screen .He watched Sasuke anger fit with great joy. His whole plan was coming together.

Sasuke approached his bed his anger reaching maximum. One other thing he couldn't control .He couldn't control any emotion he had anymore. Even thought in Orochimaru's lair it was hard to feel any emotion at all. But one pink haired Kunoichi made him feel so much emotion that he was hard to control at times.

Flashback!!

The door slammed loudly as a dark figure pushed past it and stormed into the room. It was obviously Sasuke seeing as he wouldn't let any one near an inch of his room. "Why did I have to leave" he cursed himself something he was beginning to do lately.

Sasuke paced his room dodging anything that just happened to have been scattered on the floor and at times he would just knock things off of cabinets and tables just to make it harder for him to stay up straight.

It didn't work it just made tiding the room after his escapade even harder later on. After about then minutes Sasuke finally stopped his pacing and just sat in the middle of his bed.

End flashback

This seemed to happen every time he got emotional and it was always by the same person. Sitting on the bed Sasuke stared at the floor the midnight blue carpets staring back at him filling his onyx eyes with the very dark blue.

Sasuke sat up draining hi mind slowly from all the anger he had built up. Sasuke lade onto his bed it squeaked in anger and bounced because of the sudden act of force but still it was not the comfiest.

Sasuke looked to his left a pine dresser stood a small clock placed onto. Sasuke looked at the clock watching the hands move every second he placed out his hand and pushed the clock off the table the small chiming was still audible Sasuke pulled open a small drawer. Scavenging through the scrolls and ninja weapons he found the thing he had been searching for.

The only thing that was still pure in his possession Pure from evil. The locket that contained his memories the locket he had copied for only one other person. 'Sakura' whatever he thought of lately would bring him back to her. Her face her personality Just everything about her .He held the locket close to the hest.

"This must be where my path lies" he said aloud in a way of reassuring himself that he had made the right decision. Sasuke closed his eyes the dark eyelashes covering his dark and empty eyes .Sasuke raised the locket placing it over his dark bangs so it rested onto his chest the silver sending a cold sensation on his chest.

Sasuke raised his head to face a corner of his room his eyes still closed and his arms resting loosely by his sides. ." I will seek her" he said aloud his voice commanding as his dark eyelashes uncovered the trait he was known by his very own Sharingon eye .

In a flash he was in thee corner of the room a black cape cascading his body as it trailed shortly after him the cape covering his face causing the only facial features visible being his strong chin and mouth. He looked intently at the wall.

"I'm leaving" he said in the same menacing tone he used earlier. Before he activated another stage to his Sharingon it caused his eyes to light up red. He punched the wall hard causing it to crack instantly as he turned the black cape flowing shortly after him.

"He's gone Orochimaru-san" The dark figure coursed his face was cascaded with darkness his features were not visible anymore. "Yes I guess he is "Orochimaru answered his smirk visible in the candle light.

" Do you want me to go after him?" the dark figure asked. Orochimaru's smirk disappeared as he turned his back towards the figure. "No Kakashi-san let him think he can escape me"

he said a sinister laugh escaping his lips as he completely disappeared into the darkness. The dark figure turned to the screen a sorry look on his face. "Sasuke I'm sorry "he said before he blew out the candle.

OOO!

Bit of drama there for you!

You didn't think it was Kakashi sensei did you!

Tehehe got you there!

It was either going to be Kakashi or sasori !

But Kakashi is better ill probably do a chapter about how he got involved with the snake man but for now ill leave you no a cliff hanger

Over Christmas!!

Oh year merry Christmas to everyone!

And to all a good night

Thehe

Thanks for reading


	21. A Different Reason

Chapter 20

A Different Reason

* * *

Sakura opened her jade eyes to see the portrait smiling back at her. She sat up the blankets falling neatly around her petite frame. "Good morning Itachi-kun" sakura announced, her eyes closed as she stretched inside the bed. She opened her eyes to see that she was all alone, in an empty room once again. She looked to her left, the portrait. "I guess I'm not really all alone." She said aloud as she smiled gracefully in the portraits direction.

"No you're not all alone" Sakura turned to the open bathroom door with an emerging Itachi figure. His hair was lying loosely around his shoulders and sakura found herself staring in awe at how shiny and beautiful it looked. "Sakura" he said looking confused at her, she was daydreaming in his direction. "Ok?" he spoke before he moved to the dark corner of his room once again. He placed a small black blanket down and then straightened up and put his long hair back into his normal pony tail. Sakura found herself watching Itachi's every action.

She was just completely mesmerised, the fact that he was a mass murderer, and at times a hired assassin. Yet he had the most perfect, gleaming hair. Itachi sighed "here's some clean clothes put them on and meet me outside when you ready." He sighed once more. "And don't go doing that to my bathroom again" he turned and look at the open bathroom door the mirror was shining directly at him. "And if I don't get an answer when I call your name three times I'm coming in." Itachi's face was stern and his voice was commanding 'he seems really serious', Sakura thought as she watched his dark red eyes shining back into hers.

Itachi felt like he was babysitting his younger brother again. Sakura nodded her head still in a daze. Itachi made his way to the door and turned just before he was about to leave. "And hurry up ok?" He asked, staring right back at her. Sakura instantly broke out of her daydream and smiled sweetly back at Itachi.

"Ok Itachi- kun" She said before she herd the door click, an indication that Itachi was gone for good, or jus for now. Sakura stood up from the bed and made her way to the clothes. There was a long black shirt and a pair of black trousers. The shirt had a small Uchiha crest embroidered into the back, this made Sakura think. She was Sure that these clothes belonged to the Uchiha Clan and that meant they where either Itachi's or Sasuke's, she doubted that it was anyone else's. But either way they were warm, clean and at the present time not much else really mattered.

Sakura made her way into Itachi's bathroom. She was slightly curious of the state she had left it in the day before. Sakura slowly opened the door to see the bathroom really…. Clean! She was in utter shock at the fact that it had been cleaned so consistently and almost sparkled on her entrance. A smile grazed her features, 'I wonder if Itachi did this,' she thought as she clicked the door closed and started to change.

Sakura slipped on the large black shirt it reached her knee's so if she had some tights she could wear it as a dress. She pulled on the black trousers as well and made her way to the bathroom mirror. Somehow she didn't look like herself the dark colours clashed terribly against her pale skin and her long pink lying loosely around her shoulders; it seemed a complete mess up to Itachi's. She wondered how Itachi could wear suck dark colours and look like a ghost even thought he was paler than her. Sakura slowly sat on the floor her feet where so cold against the white tiles it was as if she was standing on ice. Sakura reached over to her old ANBU jacket and once again tore a small piece of fabric off. Sakura wrapped it neatly around her petite foot and then turned to get yet more cloth when a shimmering light caught her attention beside her own ANBU jacket. She looked confused for a moment and then she just shrugged it off and made her way closer to. Whatever was lying on the floor?

Taking whatever was shinning in the palm of her hand, she felt tears brimming in her eyes as she held on to the piece of metal tighter. The locket. The one thing that, he had given to her. Brocken, into lots of little pieces and one was there in the palm of her hand. A sudden amount of pain caused sakura to drop the small piece of metal onto the floor, Sakura looked at her hand there was a small gash where the piece of metal had been. A sad smile found it's was onto her features. "I guess you don't want to stay with me either," She spoke. Somehow she whished that Sasuke's voice would come and reassure her that he was coming soon, but alas it never came.

"SAKURA!!" shouted and angry looking Uchiha as he smashed through the bathroom door, it wasn't Sasuke but the only other Uchiha known on this earth. His usually Unfatigues face seemed to be full of emotion, for a change. He started down onto sakura towering over her; the steam was almost visible that steam might come out of his ears. Her head was lowered her pink hair caressing her face. Sakura's Hair was like a place where any moment she could hide at times, Hide her away from awaiting eyes that would dwell on her. "Sakura" Itachi calls again his voice sounded more subtle, as he moved closer to her. Sakura emerged her head away from its pink cavern a confused look on her face.

'Why dose he seem so different all of a sudden' sakura thought until she felt a small amount of pressure on her hand. She looked to see pale fingers on her own; she looked up the see the once again unfatigued Itachi, staring down at her hand. A small piece of cloth at the ready. 'He much had pulled it off my ANBU jacket,' Sakura sighed 'their will be nothing left of it soon' "where did you get this?" Itachi asked his commanding voice was returning instead of his calm one. To sakura she felt relieved. Knowing that he could be real person at times, sometimes even more so than his brother. "I cut it on a piece of …"

Sakura was cut off by again another demand. "Pass me those scissors!" Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. She slowly picked them up and passed them to Itachi. She watched in curiosity as she saw Itachi waver. "Can you do it?" He asked, his human side slowly returning sakura's face didn't change she was utterly confused 'what does he mean' she thought. Itachi sighed and placed the scissors in sakura's gashed hand. He curved her fingers around the scissor's letting the blade being the only thing exposed, he wrapped his own fingers around sakura's and clutched tight. He closed his eyes but he held out his other hand it shook slightly. He was shaking over Sakura's hand to; she was surprised to see him so shook up. 'Didn't he slay his own family, how at all can he be so nervous by just holding a pair of scissors.'

Sakura started blankly at him still wondering what he was planning, in a swift movement he stabbed the scissors into his own hand and then he let go of Sakura's hand he still was shaking. "What did you do that for?" sakura asked, she didn't think that Itachi was idiotic, but why would he stab his hand for no reason at all. "For this." he moved his own hand to where the small piece of cloth stood on the floor. In front of them both, he clutched it into his Bleeding hand and watched as small black swirls realised from the small cloth. A bright orange light came out. It was almost blinding but then everything when back to normal, shortly after. Well relatively normal.

Itachi smirked, his black hair covering half of his face. Sakura felt some anger take over. "And you did that for??" Itachi sighed and wrapped the small piece of cloth around his own hand. "What you didn't want to be bandage buddies?" he said the sarcasm dripping from his comment. Sakura huffed and turned away from the smirking Uchiha. 'But I did it for a whole different reason' Itachi thought as he watched sakura's hair fall down her back. A rare smile found its way onto his features. 'Yes a different reason' he thought.

* * *

A pretty long one fore all of you

Well thank you for taking the time to wait for me to update sorry it's been a while!

Ive tried to edit it a bit is it any better than normal tell me ??

But I've tried my best with this chapter I know it's a bit repetitive but what the hell. I think the next chapter might be a Sasuke chapter but I'm not sure yet. I would also like to say thank you to all my readers if I wouldn't have had the inspiration y you reading the first few chapters I probably wouldn't post many more. But even if only one person read my story I would be thankful for them as I am thankful for everyone of you who is reading my story and as well as future readers.

Anyway thanks for reading.


	22. Mistaken

Chapter 21

Mistaken

"I know you don't believe me," Itachi called. Sakura huffed, she was annoyed. 'the fact that I would believe something as stupid as Bandage buddies was as if Itachi dimmed her as the stupidest person on the planet .Of course she didn't believe it , it wasn't like she was Naruto or something'. "Naruto" she muttered a small amount of worry crossing her features. 'How she missed his stupid antics the way he would do anything for her, it all seemed so long ago.'

Itachi stood from his sitting position on the floor. He had finished wrapping up his hand with the piece of cloth and was moving closer to sakura. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Come on, Sakura" Itachi called his stern voice was commanding, as he moved straight passed her and made his way to the door. Sakura sat stunned.

'He was being so informal today,' Sakura thought. "I still don't get it Itachi-kun, why would you hurt yourself just to be like me?" Sakura questioned. 'So we can share the pain, to remind myself that I am in fact still human.' Itachi mentally answered. "hn" he actually answered, Itachi moved to open the door his black hair bouncing behind him. "Come on" he muttered again opening the door. A stream of sunlight beamed thought straight on sakura's face, the warmth of the sun made her feel safe again. As if she was back in her room, safe as safe could be, but alas she was here with one of the Uchiha's left in the world, but that wasn't the Uchiha she wanted to be near.

Sakura stood gracefully behind of Itachi, her once gleaming eyes where now staring dully at his back. Itachi jerked into action he pushed the door to the side. The sunlight that once made her feel warm was now disappeared being replaced with the coldness of Itachi's fatigue. He moved over to a small chair in the side and the room a dark piece of material was draped over it. He picked it up and threw it in sakura's direction. She bent down the floor picking it up. "An atkasuki coat? I don't think I want to be accepted as a villain yet. I haven't done anything wrong and you're sending off with a coat as If I was like the rest of you." Sakura argued clutching the coat in her petite arms; a scowl was slowly creeping onto her face. Her emotions seemed to be going hay wire lately.

Itachi grunted in response. "Move" he said the anger audible in his voice. He moved to his bedroom door. "Hurry up" he muttered again and exited the room for good. He was barking lots of commands today it was as if she was a disobedient child. Sakura sighed. "Men" she called and turned to the coat in her arms. "Maybe it's not all men. Maybe it's just Uchiha's." She called slipping on the coat.

Meanwhile, Itachi Leaned against the door. He sighed in Confusion; He looked to his left then his right. No one was in sight. He closed his eye's the thumping in his head Harder then it ever had been. It was causing him to feel so… distressed. "Why is she so annoying?" he asked himself but it just happened it escape from his lips. He felt a Poke on his arm. He looked down a pink haired girl stared up at him her finger hovering above his arm. "Ready?" he asked only one eye open.

She nodded not making a sound, and he started to move leaving sakura behind again. He moved in front. He had been doing that a lot lately leaving her behind to stare at nothing, barking orders leaving her, it was as if she didn't even exists.

She walked down the long hall sakura trailing after him. The few people that they passed were all in atkasuki coats, they nodded politely at Itachi and then they turned to sakura. Confusion spread across there faces. They all turned to Itachi; they almost practically shouted there reaction even thought they never said a word. But it was as if Itachi could read what they were thinking and sakura could too.

He just sent them a deathly glare and then they would carry on there way. They made there way to the end of the long hall a pair of large doors stood in front of them both. Itachi pushed the door it creaked slightly. Then He turned back to her, "Don't freak out," he almost commanded and turned back to the door. A Royal red room stood in front of her, she was almost so frozen that she couldn't move. It was a little Shocking how such an elegant place was in the atkasuki laree, and dark and dreary place that well consisted of black so far.

'It was almost as if they had transported it somewhere else'. She thought as she entered the room. There where Intricate designs on the wall, Gold clouds were mixed in with the red background. It made the room so almost welcoming. It made a change up to her room and Itachi's. There was a large stage in the centre of the elegant room it was Again red carpeted with gold intricate designing. She felt as if she was drawn to the stage. It looked so pretty she wanted to see it up close.

She stood in front of the stage tracing her finger over some of the designs. "Are you ready sakura" she herd a masculine voice from behind her, she felt then a pair of large hands on her shoulders. She turned to be face to face with … Itachi. The closeness made her Blush slightly, light pink covering her cheeks. She felt herself being pushed up a pair of steps and before she knew it she was on a stage right in the middle of the room. Itachi was in the corner of the stage by the steps. He smirked when he noticed how obvious she had been this entire time just taking in the room, instead of focusing on where she was going.

Sakura looked at the 6 chairs in the middle of the room, 5 were filled one empty. She could never think of anyone who would feel the last space. She thought sarcastically, as she turned to Itachi 'why was he smirking.' She thought. "So your …" there was along pause and sakura turned to face the long line of people that sat before her.

"Uchiha Sakura" Gasps were herd. "Itachi didn't you kill all of your family?" One person said. While Sakura's head dropped to the floor. "Itachi" She Muttered Anger Almost seemed to surround her. Itachi Gulped 'Maybe I went a bit over bored' he thought. "ITACHI!!!!" there was another scream from sakura. And the ground almost seemed to shake in anger. "So who's this girl then Itachi-san, yeah" another asked. Sakura turned her head to Itachi. 'Of course she wasn't an Uchiha, who would believe that,' she thought. Sakura opened her mouth to properly introduce herself when she was cut off. "leader-Sama Orochimaru has been spotted near here" a member of akatsuki announced. 'Sasuke' sakura mentally thought as she turned to look at a man located in the middle of the table. "Very well" he called and got up from his seat. Sakura was left in shock if Orochimaru has been spotted then that means that Sasuke is near there. "Wait!!" she screamed.

Quite short this one i guess but i thought i might leave you on a little bit of a cliff hanger.

anyway read and review !

thanks

xxx


	23. Meeting an old friend

Chapter 22

Meeting an old friend

* * *

Yes finally a Sasuke chapter for all of you. I know this ones a little short sigh. This chapter is fairly important to you may want to pay a little bit close attention. To the story not to my poor editing yea and sorry about that by the way. You don't know how much I hate editing. But this one might be a little bit better from normal seeing as I actually wrote this from my head to paper. So enjoy.

Don't forget to read and review I like to hear what you want to say.

* * *

**Last time with Sasuke Uchiha…**

**"I'm leaving" he said in the same menacing tone he used earlier. Before he activated another stage to his Sharingon it caused his eyes to light up red. He punched the wall hard, causing it to crack instantly as he turned the black cape flowing shortly after him.

* * *

**

He pulled up his hooded cape and walked down the long corridor of Orochimaru's hide out. He smashed the many pillars that stood in his way. The walls began make a very unhealthy sound and they were beginning to crumble; He noticed this and picked up his pace so he was running almost out of Orochimaru's laree. Every time he would come in contact with someone he would just bat them away like there were a nothing. Muttering 'Useless' under his breath. But every time he met someone even bigger then him he just dodged them it was a waste of his own time and chakra to fight them. After swiftly dodging each enemy he soon made his way near the exit, and made his way out.

The hooded cape he wore covering his features, made it almost impossible to figure who he was. So every person he met had no clue who or what they were up against. This was a good thing for Sasuke seeing as he hadn't had this much of a physical work out since when he left Konoha and had a final battle with Naruto.

He reached the large door that had held him in for so long, and he didn't have any trouble knocking it down with a loud crash. . "I must be stronger" he muttered to himself smirking slightly. A few shouts were herd, yet he didn't care. they were no threat to him anymore. The warm sunlight made him feel slightly guilty for being inside for 3 long years. The outside apart from the garden seemed to be the only sunlight he got. Apart from that nothing seemed as warm. A sigh of relief came over him, at this time it finally a cured to him. He was free, free from oruchimarus grasp free from most things. but still there was one thing he could never even begin to free himself of.

Sasuke looked down to his pocket it was crowded with kunai and shirukin and one thing lie on top of all the weapons, A single cherry blossom branch. The flowers not yet in bloom, he smiled and tucked it into the top of his cape, The bright pink clashing terribly with his pale skin and of course the black cloak. It was the complete contrast of colours, yet in there own way the complimented each other. He sighed deeply before taking off in the direction of the nearest town of which he was aware of. He hoped to find out something, anything about his brother. Or the organisation at least, maybe even what country it happened to be in. or maybe the city it was near.

He picked up speed; the thought of sakura trapped in the akatsuki lare was enough to drive him to keep going even thought he was near exhaustion, Her there, Unable to escape the wrath of the most fiendish person he new, his brother. He came to a clearing, the sun had dropped making it almost 7 pm or even later nothing and no one was near his sight. Looking around the only thing that happened to be surrounding him were trees, all shapes and sizes but he couldn't see anything else for miles, in any direction. This made him feel a little relived, but at the same time quite anxious.

So he decided he'd rest for a few hours of that day. It wouldn't matter as long as he was coming for her was all that mattered, well he hoped that was all that mattered to him. His chakra was nearly out he would push himself as hard tomorrow even though he probably still would. He had used a little bit more than he wanted on oruchimarus useless guards, but he knew he probably wouldn't come across another lot of them in a little while.

He crouched by a tree looking up the sun, it was on the verge of setting. He could see it over the tree tops the faded orange colour spreading for miles. The same colour that was associated with his former team mate, his mind drifted back to life at Konoha. Peaceful, and quiet he had nothing bothering him to make him join this life of pain, apart from the curse seal that just happened to be on his neck.

It was a miracle that oruchimarus hadn't activated it even in the slightest. 'But I'm not crawling back to him ever' he thought a serge of anger running through him. He hopped to never experience such pain again after the day he got the curse mark. Yet it still happened the day he left Konoha, it was all his fault and he was in emotional pain instead of physical pain, but of course he wouldn't show anyone that. Not even sakura. A small smile grazed his lips sakura. He closed his eyes sleep taking over him.

As the faded orange slowly disappeared to the bright blue morning sky yet again, this was a complete surprised to the Uchiha who was used to looking at the same 4 walls for the last three years. Apart from a few days ago where he fell a sleep next to the cherry blossom plant. But the sky then still seemed a lot darker then it did now, The bird singing a happy tune while the tree tops swayed in the morning breeze. Sitting up he began to plan his attack on akatsuki to get sakura back. his main concern or what had been for some time now.

When he herd some rustling. It was a shock seeing as he had not sensed any chakra near him from the last few minutes which he had been awake. 'Maybe it's an animal' he thought, finding it highly doubtful that someone would come out of the bushes. Seeing he was so far from any civilisation. But then again 'he was a ninja and a ninja must do what a ninja must do'. He thought and hid his chakra from who ever was lurking in the bushed even if it might be an animal. He got up from the sitting position using the sturdy tree for some support he stood and moved swiftly behind the tree.

A glimmer of red caught his eye his eyebrows furrowed 'red? Out here you've got to be joking'. He looked over in the direction of whatever or whoever it was. They seemed to be taking there time to revile themselves to him, but thinking if it was a ninja they probably wouldn't revile themselves to him anyway. He jumped to the conclusion that it must be another ninja, A ninja like himself waiting for there opponent to make the first move. So whoever it was they were a skilled ninja or at least one with a little common sense.

It had been 3 minutes and still neither ninja had made a move or even to think about making s move either. Sasuke's patient was wearing thin and any minute he was bound to snap and just go for the kill. Sasuke began to form a jutsu his chakra being stored into his feet; it wasn't long before you could see his chakra it was clearly visible to the naked eye. But seeing as he had the Sharingon made it even easier to spot a person chakra but of course there was no chakra being emitted from his other sparer. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

Sasuke bounded from the tree top straight towards his target. The flash of red seemed to grow as he saw. A pair of sea green eyes staring back at him. His fists where blocked by the other. And he's smirked as he slowly began to control his chakra. "Garra" Sasuke's voice muttered the smirk growing on his face. "Uchiha" Garra muttered a sinister smirk on his face also. They both took a step back from each other. Sasuke straightening out his clock and Garra well just folded his arms and gave a normal expression the same one that he always did a disapproving unemotional face. But somehow Garra seemed… different.


	24. All he wanted was a friend

**Chapter 23**

**All he wanted was a friend**

Last time….

"Wait!!" she screamed…

All the people on the panel turned to look at her. But she had a determined look on her face that wasn't going to fade if it had Sasuke involved. "Where is he!" she screamed again her teeth kept firmly together.

"Itachi," the man called before heading out of the door. "You can't walk away from me!" she screamed "do you know who I am" the people on the panel looked at each other. Itachi came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ok sakura calm down" he called and tried to push her gently off of the stage and out of the main room.

"Do you know who I am?" sakura questioned as she looked slightly angrily at all the members of akatsuki's faces. A faint "Uchiha Sakura" was herd and that just sent her in over drive. "Uchiha." She muttered, "UCHIHA. Do you think I am an Uchiha" She screeched. "Ok sakura calm down" Itachi said again trying to push her off the stage but to no avail. She prided his hand off her shoulder and turned to face him. "You made them think that I was one of you. I'm not a murder of someone who lives for revenge." She picked up her hand and drove it around Itachi's throat. His eyes widened in surprise. He coughed spitting out a small amount of blood, and sent sakura a glare.

"What was that for?" he questioned, prying sakura's fingers away from his throat. She punched him hard in the stomach the green chakra emitting from her hand. "That's for calling me and Uchiha." She muttered and moved away slightly standing back from Itachi. He regained his composure quickly and moved to the steps but first she raised her head and looked him straight into the eye and slapped him across the cheek. "And that's for bringing me here." She said slightly louder this time thought. Itachi clutched his now painful cheek and stared at her.

She looked back into his eyes her they had softened and so had her facial features. "And this is for looking after me" she called in an angelic like voice. She moved her hand to his forehead and placed it there for a little while. Again green chakra emitted from her hand. She smiled weakly as the slowly bruising on his face slowly disappeared to nothing. She moved closer to his cheek and kissed it lightly. A small "thank you" she whispered before Turing and walking away out of the sight of the Uchiha. Out of the sight of anyone in that hall she just went back to her room. He head held low her pink hair covering her face.

She clicked open the door. The dark colours there instead of the pastel colours she had at home. She rested her head on the back of the door. It was closed now. The actions of the whole day played around in her head going round and round. She just wanted to be out of here home, With Naruto Kakashi and …Sasuke. An image of him popped into her head. The last time they met each other, in the park. The moonlight surrounding them, in her head it seemed so romantic but at the time. It just seemed to be like one big blur. She couldn't remember much of that night anymore. However she dearly wished she would. That was the first time she had seen him in more than 3 years. Had is been that long.

Itachi stood outside her room. A slight blush on his cheeks, he felt somewhat strange different. He put it down to the fact that he wasn't around people very often. Well he couldn't really count Kisame as a person more as just his team mate the person he was assigned to. But her, she was a real person she had a normal life up until when he had come and got her. He was regretting messing up this girl's life but of course he would never show it.

He knocked lightly on the door hoping to get a response. He did, sort of, she just clicked open the handle and moved to lean on the other door. He came inside the silence surrounding them both. He clicked the door closed and came and sat next to her. "What's wrong sakura?" he asked fairly gently for himself, he found himself quite intrigued that he could be so concerned at times.

"Why did you call me an Uchiha? I'm nothing like you or Sasuke for that matter." She said quietly he face still didn't turn as she just stared straight ahead into the darkness of her own room. "You right your nothing like me," He called. She turned to look at him. A silent tear fell down her face. "Or my brother." He finished. She looked at him. He seemed too sincere about it as well. "So why did you?" she asked again she seemed to be questioning him a lot lately.

Itachi copied her earlier actions and stared into the darkness of the room. "You have the same qualities of my mother. Uchiha Mikoto" he called a rare smile almost forming on his lips. He turned to look at her. "Beauty, Elegance and most of all Kindness." He pushed a lock of hair away from her face and showed her a very sincere smile.

She was sure that he was serious. He would never just smile to anyone. He turned and looked at his hand. There was the make do bandage wrapped neatly round his hand. He unravelled it revealing a gash into his hand, followed by some dried up blood. He unreeled the small piece of cloth again and something seemed to shine. He turned to sakura her eyes widened as he pulled out a shining piece of gold.

But it was completely identical to the locket that Sasuke had given her. "Your blood and my blood. When an Uchiha's blood is mixed with someone else's it can do things that you can't imagine." He looked up to her and pulled out a chain from his pocket. "May I?" he asked she nodded politely. Itachi moved to his feet and placed the locket around her neck. "It didn't take that much time to reform." He told her and he moved back to where he was sitting earlier. He sat down on his knees and once again looked off into her room.

Sakura stared at the locket around her neck. She felt strange 'why he would do something like this for her. Why was he telling her about his family? Why? Why? Why?' she mentally thought. She looked down on the locket. The gold designing intrigued her. 'He isn't that bad after all' she thought as she looked over to Itachi.

There was a deep sigh "I think I'm ready to tell you now" he called. She looked up at him a confused expression on her face. "I'm ready to tell you what happened. Why it happened and When it happened." He chorused. "I don't understand Itachi-kun what are you on about?" he gave a deep sigh and cleared his throat. "I will tell you about the Uchiha Massacre." Sakura's eye's widened in disbelief. "What" she muttered utter surprise taking over her. "You can clear the air between me and my brother only you." He told her. She looked at him still utterly confused. "Why me?" she asked. "Because I realised something today. Something that my brother has that I don't" she looked at him dumbfounded. 'Someone who cares for him' he answered mentally. "A friend" he told her. She looked at him in utter shock. 'All he wanted was a friend' she thought and just stared as Itachi's head dropped to look at the floor.

He took in a deep breath. "It all happened when Sasuke was 7 years old I was a little older than 13…..


	25. I don’t fuel on revenge anymore

**Chapter 24**

**I don't fuel on revenge anymore**

Last time

Sasuke bounded from the tree top straight towards his target. The flash of red seemed to grow as he saw. A pair of sea green eyes staring back at him. His fists where blocked by the other. And he's smirked as he slowly began to control his chakra. "Garra" Sasuke's voice muttered the smirk growing on his face. "Uchiha" Garra muttered a sinister smirk on his face also. They both took a step back from each other. Sasuke straightening out his clock and Garra well just folded his arms and gave a normal expression the same one that he always did a disapproving unemotional face. But somehow Garra seemed… different.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. 'Why was Gaara out here and all alone? It felt strange seeing people he knew again, let alone Garra that he hadn't seen for longer then 3 years'. Sasuke inspected him closely nothing really seemed different about him, but he was wearing a lot darker clothes that was a new one, But some how he was giving him a different impression then what he used to do. It was like he was trying to suppress something from him. Sasuke let out another frustrated sigh and looked at the floor. His inspection of Garra over with he decided he might as well speak up.

"Why are you out here Gaara?" he droned, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. "Business" he muttered. Sasuke looked up Garra did never changed. A smirk found hid way to his lips. "What sort of business?" he asked. Garra turned his back facing him there was a long gash down his back. His black clothes torn but still sticking to the open wound "ok I ran away." he muttered and turned back to face Sasuke. Somehow he felt sorry for Gaara he wouldn't ask anyone for help, but seeing as Sasuke felt a tinge of guilt as Garra started to walk away he called out to him. "Gaara let me see." He commanded and Garra slowly make his way back to him.

Somehow the feeling about Garra didn't change; it still was there. Even though he had Sasuke's help a rare thing indeed, and it was even rarer seeing as they were once rivals. Sasuke pulled through the small bag he had with him, throwing kunai and Shuriken so they stuck into the trees around him, Even if he wasn't paying any attention. "Nice shot" Gaara muttered once or twice he was just answered by a swift nod from Sasuke. Finding a bandage at the bottom of his bag he handed it to Garra who just gave a brief nod of thanks.

Gaara hid behind a tree and started to wind the bandage slowly around his open wound. Sasuke found he was curious of what Gaara was running from. 'He was possessed with an inner demon yet he was still running'. "What are you running from?" Sasuke asked. Gaara stuck his head out from behind the tree, "you really wanna know?" he asked back. Sasuke gave a brief nod before he watched Gaara's head disappeared back behind the tree again. "Akatsuki their trying to hold me there," Garra sighed and then started to continue. But of course Sasuke wouldn't listen. The mention on Akatsuki sent him into a trance. Picture of his brother encircled his mind provoking him. "… and there this fish guy and he is really tall." Gaara stopped noticing Sasuke's reaction. 'Why can he say the Akatsuki so confidently in front of him? Didn't Gaara even know his past at all?' Sasuke turned to face Gaara. "Is sakura there?" he asked almost inaudibly. "I don't know" Gaara said remerging from behind the tree,"how can you not know, she's not that hard to miss." This time he spoke in the calmest voice he could master at the moment. Gaara just shrugged, and turned to walk away. This didn't go down well with Sasuke as he lunged forward. Screaming Gaara's name. Gaara's eyes grew wide as he saw a charging Sasuke heading right for him. Sasuke reached out his large hand grabbing Gaara's throat hard. He let out a small squeak of pain and this sent a satisfied smirk on Sasuke's face, so even the great Garra was scared at times.

"If you don't mind, the location of akatsuki please?" Sasuke asked fairly polite giving the circumstances. Gaara lifted his hand in the direction of the left and Sasuke just watched as he felt Gaara's breathing slow down. "Thank you" he said swiftly before letting go of Gaara's neck and walking swiftly to the left.

"You'll be killed you know that" Gaara said it was a small squeak and almost inaudible seeing as he was almost strangled to death. Sasuke turned to face him his eye's glowing an even darker red. Almost the colour of blood, it was menacing and full of hate. "You underestimate me Gaara; I'm not the weakling from the Chunning exams." Sasuke Called a smug smirk on his face as he stood his arms folded about a meter away from Gaara.

"I'm not either yet look at me." Gaara struggled to his feet and stood up hunched over a bit; somehow his once strong demeanour was now shattered because of how helpless he looked. "I am strong far stronger than you think but even I wasn't able to get out of there without a mere scratch." Sasuke Started to fume in anger. Striding towards Gaara, Sasuke started to walk forward he approached Gaara a finger pointed at him. "i-am-not-weak" he called pausing between every word and on the final poke he sent Gaara back against the wall.

Sasuke turned to leave in the direction of akatsuki again until once again Gaara's voice caught his ears. "I know you are planning to kill him there's not point in trying to hide it." Gaara called trying to make his voice sound more confident then it actually was. Sasuke turned to face him. "This isn't about my brother" he coughed out a menacing tone still on his tongue.

"It is about your brother, seeing as Master Uchiha that your female team mate is not in the Akatsuki headquarters I have been there for some time and I haven't seen her. So I can't be about her it's always about your revenge against your brother." After Gaara's own little speech he found himself almost lost of breath but this was nothing that bad seeing as he had been chocked already today.

"You have it all wrong Gaara, I don't fuel on revenge anymore" Sasuke said a little more emotional then he had hopped. Somehow his emotions were getting the better of him. Gaara let out a huff; he obviously didn't believe a word of what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke hit the ground so it shook hard; Gaara looked up at Sasuke he had the again evil aura emitting from him.

"if you don't believe me well ill have to prove it to you" . Sasuke walked up to Gaara and hit him hard in the gut. He preformed a jutsu something he had perfected when he was with Orochimaru. And chakra seemed to surround him. His dark orbs turned a dazzling emerald green. His dark hair was now bright red, "I told you I was serious, I'm not looking for my brother. I'm looking for her." Sasuke called as he watched Gaara cough up a little blood as it trickled down the side of his mouth. Sasuke turned his back towards Gaara and started to walk towards Akatsuki for the final time. But this time he wasn't interrupted by anyone. "Thank you Gaara." Sasuke muttered as he set of into the darkness of the trees. Leaving a confused Gaara propped against a tree.

End of chapter 24 gosh a lot of chapter's people! I have no idea how long this is going to go on for but I know that's its over half way done.

Thanks for reading.

I'm so sorry about the longest update I was currently writing the next chapter and I completely forgot about this one so I'm updating it now

Looking forward to your reviews and comments there always welcome

Again I'm sorry for the late review

Thank you

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	26. The Past Part One

**Authors Note:**

Firstly I want to say how sorry I am for the REALLLYYY long time in which I haven't bothered to contact anyone at all the tell them about when the next chapter will be up. Basically I was hanging on until I got my new laptop to finish off chapter 25 . Which was like earlier today. Various things have happened since the last update I think I will ill a few times and it took me some times to write this chapter. I wanted it to be near perfect it was going to be a really big part of the whole story. But its still not really that far in so I have like a few more parts to go . Hopefully the chapters might be a little longer now seeing as I write more when I'm on the computer. So look forward to the next few chapter they are all about the massacre really. I haven't started the next chapter yet so please be patient, I' looking forward to all the reviews and what you think of this chapter. Read and review please!!

Love you all for reading this far into my story

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Past**

"_**Itachi dear go pick up Sasuke's kunai for me" Mikoto called. My mother was someone I could never say no to, Even if I did try. I walked over to the corner of the large room, and picked up the kunai. In the shining blade I saw my reflection a grim one at that. I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around my neck, it had to be him, Sasuke. "Itachi-nisan teach me NOW!" Sasuke called, his voice was so innocent, yet so demanding. **_

Itachi turned to Sakura she was looking down at the locket fiddling with the main part of it in her hands. He smirked; she was so innocent, just like him back then . "You wouldn't even know it was him anymore. Would you?" Itachi said as he turned his gaze back at the floor. Sakura did a quick nod and listened when Itachi continued to tell his life story.

_**I stood up my midnight black eyes staring into his. Both of our eyes our dark, another of our family traits. "Please" Sasuke called, this was strained seeing as I was slowly teaching Sasuke some manners. I was the only one to waste my time in doing so, everyone before me gave up on him, but I had the patients he was my brother after all. This was an extremely long process which would take some years. **_

Itachi chuckled lightly the idea of his brother learning manners. It would never happen, not even now at the age he was. "He always thought himself over people when in reality he was probably below a lot of people. In brains" Itachi motioned to Sakura. She was looking at the ground still but out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi's small gesture and nodded lightly again.

_**A gentle smile crossed my face as he stuck out his hand. I was dragged onto the training field which wasn't to far from the Uchiha estate. Both of us used to train there together from time to time, but it seemed the only place that we both went together anymore. Sasuke was becoming more distant for me over time.**_

Itachi pulled out his hand and held it under Sakura's chin causing her to look at him. "And as much as he would love to deny it he was behind in common sense as well," Sakura looked at Itachi a look of surprise on her face. She found herself wandering her thoughts but it all made sense. Never had he outsmarted her in a plan and fighting with Naruto definitely proved that he didn't have much common sense. So if Sakura thought about it Itachi was right.

"_**Like this?" Sasuke asked as he positioned himself in front of a tree. A kunai in hand and a glare ready this tree was unlucky as it soon was going to feel the wrath of the youngest Uchiha. I smirked walking over and pushing down his shoulder slightly but none the less I was still gentle with him he was as I said 7. To me he was still a young child and fragile. "Now practise getting the spot in the middle of the tree," I said. **_

_**Sasuke looked up and intensified his glare on the tree. Smiling I pushed his head down so it was facing the middle of the tree. "I knew that" he said quickly before reforming the glare he had earlier. With a smirk I left him be and went to a tree, I was sat at earlier. I felt like a little reminiscing was due for.**_

_**The image of my mother flashed in my head a warm smile spread over her face, which seemed to be contagious as I found myself doing the same. Going back to the picture, in her arms lay a little blue blanket in which my brother lay. His eyes closed he seemed to be sleeping soundly, that was the first time I met my brother his eye's were closed he looked so content. He didn't even know what sort of family he had been brought into, not at that young age.**_

_**Another image came into my head, I remembered myself at a younger age, my arms linked with my 2 year old brothers, I decided then that was the day Sasuke would have to learn to walk seeing as he was an Uchiha and by far very capable. I stood behind him my skinny arms just under his a smile plastered on his face. Again there was a gentle smile on our mothers face.**_

A smile crossed her face the idea of their happy family together again was the sort if ending she would of loved to of herd. But she knew it has no where near a happy ending in reality. "Please continue" Sakura asked almost pleading. Sasuke's childhood memories seemed almost like a comfort to her, when he was so far away any memory of him seemed to make her smile and also hearing of such an innocent family. It made her feel content to know that there were indeed memories that Itachi still kept dear even if Sasuke was too young to remember them. "Very well" Itachi said before continuing the story.

_**The gold locket hanging from her neck but then it was no more interesting then just our mother's locket, but now it was much more, The only of Mikoto Uchiha's possessions. **_

Sakura looked down at the locket once more. It was nice to know this was once nothing more than a beloved pendent. But now it had a lot more than sentimental value it was worth a lot to her and it meant a lot to the last of the Uchiha's on the planet. So she would keep it dear as Sakura

did her life.

"_**ni-san can we go home yet" Sasuke called, there was a small cut was on his face. I felt day sha vou after seeing him come back from learning the fire technique and coming home with the same cut on his face, in exactly the same place. I motioned Sasuke to come closer and as he did, I saw that it was in fact another burn. **_

_**I looked behind Sasuke to see the tree that he had once been glaring at now just dust on the floor. "Sasuke" I called looking back over to him the explanation was all I wanted right now. He huffed and then started to speak. "I got a little angry" he said in a small voice he sounded a little ashamed. Again a smile grazed my features; my little brother could be so careless at times. **_

"_**Ok, next time control your temper ok Sasuke?" I asked. I was answered by a quick smile as Sasuke ran in the direction of our estate. I looked over to see how far he had gone but in fact he had completely disappeared. Suddenly I felt a dark aura surround me. The bright blue sky was turning a murky grey somehow I felt unsafe this was extremely rare coming from one of the strongest Uchiha's ever known. Well in my opinion. **_

Sakura looked over at Itachi his mood had suddenly changed and so has his whole air. He seemed different all of a sudden. The idea of Uchiha Itachi scared frightened her inside and out he was said to be far stronger than Sasuke and at time powerless and here he was opening up to her. Sakura scanned over his facial features he looked hurt his breathing was deep and low as if trying to calm himself it must of took a lot to get this off his chest maybe that's why he was doing this to get it off his chest. "Itachi-san. Are you ok? You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to" sakura said gently placing a hand on his shoulder he looked up at her he looked distressed at that moment in time but he wanted to continue and so he did.

_**I found myself walking slightly quicker than normal away from the training field. It was rare to see me show my emotions and yet I was literally running out of fear. After about 10 minutes of fast walking which would probably be better described as running for my life I found myself safe within about 5 minutes of my home. The dark aura seemed to be slowly fading and I was quite relieved to know this.**_

_**Outside my home I spotted the sliding door wide open and scratched, I was confused it wasn't what I would usually come home to. I usually would have my mother smiling as me with Sasuke holding tight onto her hand and they would both be waiting for me before we all went in together. My Father would yet again be out of sight, he was almost invisible to me apart from the rare occasions were he thought he might lecture me about my future. That was the only time really he would talk to me much. **_

"My Father indeed was a great man" Itachi started "but being a parent wasn't one of his good points. You could say he was a demanding parent but that would be an under statement. He expected the same amount of work out of me and Sasuke as he got from full grown police men." Itachi took a deep breath Itachi glared at the wall opposite him. "I was never good enough for him" he said through gritted teeth. "And your mother" Sakura asked trying to move the subject away from his father as it seemed to anger him. His expression softened considerably "my mother never agreed with him she would try and keep us out of the house and away from him, she wanted us to be kids, something my father did not." He looked at Sakura she seemed it be slightly startled by still held an innocent look on her face. "She was a great mother" he said quickly before looking back at the floor.

_**As for Sasuke he would cower behind me, I think he's scared of our father. Who wouldn't be, when I was young I was scared of my father too. But finding out that I was a lot stronger than him helped me to overcome my fear. He always seemed unconcerned about everyone in our family but suddenly he began to care what I thought.**_

There was an echoing scream coming from our peaceful home breaking out of my daydream I entered my home. The scream's had not subsided but now they were joined with the soft sob of my dear brother. I was in the hall way at this point. Our family pictures smashed and laid dish levelled on the floor. The small table was pushed over and behind it was where I found my brother. Shaking terribly I placed out my hand to him in which he obliged quickly and he lifted himself from his hiding place. He held hard onto my hand and seemed to never let go. I crouched down to his level patting him lightly on the head as he continued to sniffle on my shoulder. "Go somewhere safe ok?" I said to him and looked him sternly as I had done before.

He just sniffled a little harder and tried to stat with me. "I mean it Sasuke go!" I said intensifying my glare and making my voice sound a little more freighting. Sasuke looked around him the echoing screams had stopped and he looked at me as If he was pleading to stay yet again. I pulled him up from the floor, I pointed in the direction of the door. "Go little brother" I said again he was too stubborn to go so he looked back at me again. I snapped "Go already "I screamed I even startled myself. I took a deep breath before I continued. "They'll be fine trust me. You trust me Sasuke don't you?" I said a single tear rolled his cheek as he nodded softly.

"Go then" I said and finally my stubborn brother obeyed. He left me crouched on the floor and ran straight out the door. I regained my composure and stood up once more. I took another deep breath then; I was ready to take anything that was going to hit me. Physically but in no means mentally was I prepared for what I was about to see.

* * *

My little feet tapped lightly on the solid floor. I was taking long strides towards a place, well any place, away from the Uchiha estate. My mind was racing with so many different thoughts I didn't even have time to register them properly all I knew was that I had to get away from there. Anywhere just away. After a lot of rapid running I found myself in the centre of Konoha the biggest and busiest part of the city. Somehow I found the buzzing noise of all the happy people so irritating that I found myself covering my ears as id trying to stop the sounds from entering my head. But al as I could still hear every word every chuckle, I found myself pushing past people there cry's or annoyance lay forgotten. It was as if I was running from the past and all their views on me didn't matter anymore. 

I was becoming short of breathy seeing as I was nearly at the end of the longest street in the whole of the leaf village. So I stopped annoying people all around me. I took a quick exit out of there I didn't really know where I was going all that I hoped was that it was somewhere remotely tranquil. Thoughts seemed to enter my heading popping up even if my brain didn't want to even consider them, closing my eye's I tried to shake my head as if it would go away.

My vision slowly blurred as I closed my eyes, tears were threatening to fall. I didn't want to part of this family anymore. I wanted it all to go back to normal, back to the time where, we were a family again. Maybe it was a dysfunctional one with a Silent father and a over caring mother but it was better then nothing at all. The long Konoha high street road had disappeared along with my sense of direction I open my dark eyes to find me standing on a empty road, a road I had never come to before. Looking around me I found nothing I recognised. But then it hit me I was near the training ground the place were me and my brother seemed to bond. A bunch of scattered kunai where I had left them, I walked slowly over to where they were scattered all over the ground. I followed them into the wood, there seemed to be more than I remembered. Walking through the thick branches they seemed to scrap at my skin. Cuts seemed to travel over my open arms and Rips on my clothes. But still I travelled down the long hill which was next to the training ground. It just seemed to get longer and longer but still I was in no mood to complain. It was quite and that's all I needed right then.

Small amounts of light broke though the trees tracing down the pathway to where it ended completely. It shone brightly as if it was another normal day. But again it wasn't, it was far from a normal day. The end of the path way was shaded by a large branch it seemed to cover a lot of the light from coming through. I broke threw it eyes squinted, it was too bright for my liking and the sun seemed to be in the exact place where it would block my vision.

It seemed like I was in the middle of a place separate from the whole time it had a large glistening Blue lake that seemed to run smoothly through two sets of trees. It was a perfect place for my mood somewhere that was quieter than even I could have found on my own and it seemed so cut off it was like it had never been discovered. It would be very unlikely that I would be discovered.

I slowly walked over to a small bridge it was painted a dark blue but still it was of fine quality even though it had been coloured blue poorly. It seemed to stretch for a little while before it found land again. So I found myself slowly walking near it. I ducked under the ridges of the bridge and sat underneath. The sun hid my presence, I was unnoticeable. So I had the sedulity and the quite to let my feelings out finally.

A single tear rolled down my pale cheek. I Screwed my eyes up tight trying to stop them from spilling still but it wasn't helping more just seemed to fall. Looking into the water in front of me the calm flow of it seemed to calm me at least slightly. I sat like that for a little while before suddenly things seemed to form in the water. It was the Uchiha family portrait; it was taken when I was five so really it wasn't too long ago. The memory if it being taken still stuck in my mind. The cold shouting of my father as he tried to get me and Itachi in line, While are mother tried to straighten out my little black jacket. A gentle smile still on her face, she nodded lightly to Itachi before he stood beside her. His black hair falling around his face, almost radiating his hidden beauty. My mother sat on a little stool her red dress laced over her legs and it seemed to trail for a little while on the floor, Right before my father. She tapped her knee and I stepped forward before I came in a two meters difference from her. Her long black hair framing her face as Itachi's had done. She kissed me lightly on the cheek her bright red lipstick leaving a very noticeable mark. My father huffed in annoyance before tapping at his watch, somehow I didn't care right at that moment that he was annoyed I was happy.

I felt more tears roll down my face it was just painful to think of the memories at this moment. I felt around me finding a small pebble I Threw it straight for the image that I had picture and it seemed to Ripple away until it was back to its still Water as if nothing had just happened. I knew it had though. I dropped by head onto my knees the tears dropping on my white shorts staining them with tear drops. I sniffed loudly and felt a little hand on top of mine. I was shocked it wasn't even if I had been there very long it was still light. I looked up from my gaze on the floor to be met with Sea green eyes.

* * *

I looked around the upturned mess that was the hall of our estate. It would never come close to my mothers standards. I was worried for her and Sasuke but not my father, he never wanted my apathy or my worry. He was a man that would stay on his high horse and never would get down. He would never even give the smallest sign of affection. Not a mere smile, it wasn't that much to ask. It was even if he didn't have a family at all, he gave us no recognition, not even the slightest. That was one of the reasons that made me despise him. The sheer fact that he though he was above everyone. 

I was standing in front of the portrait the portrait that represented are family, it was as bleak as a rainy day. A scowl etched it's was onto my face as my gaze fell over my father. His dark hair neatly placed and that scowl that he had passed on to me all over his face. I would never like my father even if I tried.

The scattered pieces of furniture all around the room made an obstacle course of getting to the paper door and the danger that was behind I, not that I wanted the danger but I really needed to know what was going on.

I pulled open the paper doors that held me back from the secrets. It would lead me to a fate that I would have liked to forget, but if it didn't happen I would have never got the chance to smite my fathers fifthly name in the blood that it rightly deserved to be drenched in. the filthy name of Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

This concludes the first part of the Uchiha massacre 

do you have any idea what's going to happen next?

Tell me I want to hear your views on my work

Update fairly soon hopefully everyone

Xxx

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	27. The Past Part Two

This chapter is the second part of the past and the final part of the past because it wraps the whole thing up. Some loose ends are tide up and hopefully it makes a little more sense now.

Again sorry about the long update this is a long chapter though so you've got to love me enogth for writing a really long one for you all

Anyway reviews are much apricated, flames not so much :(

But if its constructive critisium then thank you very much

I really want to know what your thinking about my story so I would love to have lots of reviews please

Limited of 5 please or I will stop updating :S

I think I like reviews to much

They give me lots of inspiration

Thank you again for reading

And lotsss and lotttsssss of reviewsss pleasssyyyeesss

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

**The past part 2**

The throne like chair sat in the middle of the room, empty as always.

It was my grandfather's place, and it could never be taken, until the finest Uchiha or the Uchiha even better than him, stood a chance at the throne.

I looked around the room; it was still dark seeing as it was getting quite late, candles were burning in each corner of the room.

It just made the room at that point more unsettling, mysterious, it was as if something was going to happen and I was the only one who didn't know it.

I slowly paced around the room, until I reached the door that lead into the hall.

At that point I was violently thrown towards the wall, my arms above my head, my sharingon blazing.

I was completely helpless and that was something that never happened to me not anymore.

The thugs hand was around my neck as if trying to choke me but not enough to kill me, just to make me struggle under his grip, his head band covering his eye's, and it was a sound one at that.

I felt anger come over me, the sound. It was something my father talked about often; He is in the police force, he always gave me some information about the current events in neighbouring villages, but most of all he knew a lot about the sound.

I never found the time to ask him why?

It was just the tone of voice he used when he talked about the sound in general.

Maybe I'd ask him when I got out of this man's grip.

Father said that I recall that, there was a man trying to overpower it to take control of the country, orochimaru.

He told me he was one of the great sannin.

Also that he was taught by the third Hokage and had amazing power and intelligence.

But one question came over me, why was there a sound ninja in our home?

The anger I felt earlier began to boil, like I was a bubble about to burst.

I wouldn't stand for someone pushing me around, this was my home not there's.

I felt myself fill a sensation like a burst of energy in my stomach.

It could only be one thing, the fire ball jutsu.

This was something I used fairly often when I was smaller but not so much now it was hardly ever that I was in the possession to have to use it.

A devious smirk found its way onto my face as the mans grip on my neck loosened considerably. "Hey" I said in a low and almost evil voice my red eyes gleaming in the candlelight.

I lifted up my head my hair slowly falling out of place.

He was obviously shocked by my actions, as he tried to shake of his shocked look but I was and Uchiha I could see anything even if it was an action that was only 2 seconds.

"Hey yourself kid" he said in an obviously made up hard voice, as he looked up at me.

My smirk grew larger, while the man still seemed to be in a state of mind where he thought that he was above me. He was so wrong, with one of my hands that were pushed against the wall I did the hand signs for the fire ball jutsu and a raging amount of fire erupted from my lips right in the face of the unsuspecting man.

He automatically let go of my wrist and clutched at his face, in a desperate attempt to make the pain go away, this was a foolish action as all Uchiha's know, the pain only spreads the more you fight it away.

I smirked as the man walked around the dark room away from me falling onto the floor from time to time.

He found his way out of the room, pushing past me, clutching his face. He ran through the paper door and away from the Uchiha mansion, I doubt he would ever return.

I walked straight ahead not wanting to be around when he screams at me for the pain to stop, even if he was a long way away. There was still the chance I could hear his screams but I didn't care.

"Very good Itachi" I stood still my spine almost stuck in its possession as well as the rest of my body.

Someone else was here? I didn't even sense anyone's presence, not even at the slightest?

"Who are you?" I asked, straightening up and standing still.

"you know who I am Itachi" he called back there was a short sharp sound behind me, which made me jump back a kunai in hand, I would never let the enemy behind me.

I crouched down in my possession as I watched the dark patch where I was standing before for any moment what so ever so I knew when I should strike. my eye's dodged from left to right as I watched the spaces around me.

then I felt a sharp hit at the back of my neck which sent me onto my knees, I turned quickly to see a candle being held, the bottom of his face visible, he was pale, oh so pale.

"Do you know who I am now Itachi?" the man asked as he brought the candle to the middle of his face.

His long black hair fell lifelessly around his face, yellow eyes like a snake and pale oh so pale skin.

I squinted who was it, "I don't know who you are?" I said dropping my head to face the floor.

He knelt down beside me taking my chin in his hand, "of course you don't Itachi" he said with a smile.

" But your father dose." With a burst of brightness all the lights in the room came on, I pulled my hand to my forehead, I looked around.

Then something caught my attention, there on the floor in one corner of the room laid a sprawled out body, the dark hair spread all over the floor.

There was a dark blanket covering this body which made it even more difficult to fathom who it was.

Then I looked to the other side of the room, there stood two large men holding another man in the middle, no body but my father, Uchiha Fugaku.

He struggled in the grip of the two men, I looked up to the man standing over me still, and he was smiling to himself, while I looked confused all around the room.

"You still don't know do you?" he said. I nodded at him; he gave out an aspirate sigh and got up from his crouching possession next to me.

He walked slowly over to my father taking long strides his long black hair swinging behind him.

He stood in front of my father, the same smirk on his face, "let's ask your father shall we?" he said turning to face Fugaku.

One of the men holding my father swiftly put his hand over Fugaku mouth; the other man leaned in his ear pressed closely to the covered mouth of Fugaku.

"Not going to say anything?" he asked, and then turned away from them all.

While my father struggled helplessly in the grip of the two large men, screaming angry threats into the mans hand.

The other man the one who I was still completely confused who it was walked away from the scene unfolding in the opposite corner of the room as if nothing was happening.

I looked dazed around the room, what was happening why my father was acting this way.

Then it hit me I knew who it was, my eyes went wide, no I couldn't be?

I pulled my arms loosely around myself, he walked over to the sprawled out body.

Bending down he picked a small piece of the black cloth, "why don't we ask you're…" he pulled the blanket off to revel the most horrible and haunting sight it have ever seen.

"Mother!" my eyes widened even more, this couldn't be happening on the floor there she was face down her shining black hair all over the floor; she was laid as if she had been thrown on the grown.

All I could do was stare in shock, this couldn't be happening, not to me.

It wasn't like me to get so emotional but at that moment I really wanted to cry, break things anything that would let me released the amount of pain I was feeling.

I staggered to my feet, making my way towards him, orochimaru.

I nearly feel over my own feet as I walked towards him and my mother, the smell of blood was thick in the air, I knew where it was coming from and the sooner I got rid of the man standing before me the sooner the smell would fade and all this would change to a distant memory.

My eyes were now becoming darker as the more steps I took towards orochimaru the more anger I felt towards him.

Soon enough I was standing straight in front of him.

My deep red eyes staring into his own yellow ones.

"Get out" I said, he looked at me shocked for a moment before he really understood what I was saying.

"is that any way to treat your father" he said a smug smirk on his face.

" you're not my father" I said menacingly, he laughed lightly but all in all it was still an evil laugh.

He stooped and looked at me straight in my eyes, "guess again" he said as a poof of smoke surrounded him.

I stood there shocked; I was in my own little world. He wasn't my father, the smoke cleared revealing the man I was just looking at held back by two large men.

My father a mug look on his face, I looked around me where he was once standing I saw the same man I was talking to a few seconds ago, orochimaru he was bound by still two large men who were looking very confused, of course it was sound subordinates.

My father turned towards them, he preformed a jutsu and they turned into almost like statues not even noticing that they were holding down there leader, I was just very confused I looked back to my father, he was almost dusting off his hands as If he had something on them, which of course there was not.

Then it hit me, was my mother was like this because of him, I looked over to her sprawled out body, it was still there, no illusion it was true.

I walked over to her side, hoping to see that she was at the very least still breathing.

I touched her very silky black hair, her face was pale as always but it seemed even paler felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see nobody but my father he was towering over me, like I was a little child again, but things were different now, and I didn't expect what was going to happen next.

I stared up at him; he just stood there looking down on me.

Then in a split second he punched me hard in the jaw, it sent me falling to the floor beside my mother, her pale face looking at mine, I felt a moment of weakness again and my father took this to his advantage and he wrapped his hands around my neck.

It felt like daysha vu, this had happened not to long ago, was there any point in fighting back.

There was nothing left for me here, my mother was my world, the only person who thought me as normal. She lightened my darkest days, she accepted me, I was her son, not an outcast. I was a real human being to her, she was my whole world, and if she wasn't there who was.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as, his hands grew tighter around my neck. I opened my watery eyes to see the same red eyes staring into my own.

I coughed and chocked out, "you aren't my father", I glared at him for my position on the floor.

He smirked and held my neck a little tighter.

I felt my eyelids drop, and I blacked out, in front of my father, next to my mother.

I thought it was the end.

* * *

**Itachi POV**

I woke up to see there was again the fresh smell of blood everywhere but I only presumed that it was me.

I moved to sit up straight and I felt no pain. I was in the same possession as when I had left, I looked around the room, it was dark and there seemed to be no one here with me.

Then I turned to were my mother was once laid, she was still there, but she was in a different possession her face was facing towards the ceiling and there was a sleeping look on her face, her eyes were close but yet she still was as pale as when I remembered.

I stroked her cheek with my hand, she was as cold as ice, I was shocked as I knew at that moment that my mother was dead.

Then next to her laid the man that I knew did this, my father. Yet he had the same expression as he normally did stoic and uncaring but there was the dark cloth draped over his body.

My eyes went wide, someone was here or something. The last thing I remembered was Fugaku strangling me, but now he was lid silently next to my mother.

I covered my mouth, was he gone too? I got to my knees; I felt the cold material meet my skin and shivered. Looking down at my black shirt it seemed soaked lifted the shirt out and the tint of red caught my eye, blood.

I just didn't get it though; I wasn't hurt so where was the blood coming from. Then it hit me, I crawled with every once of my energy toward him.

I pulled back the black cloth that was drenched around him. There was a massive gash in his stomach, a hole right the way through his body. I dropped the cloth out of my hand and backed away slightly. He was dead, mother was dead, and I was on my own.

Then it occurred to me, I was on my own again, and no one was here, I was going to get the blame for everything.

I panicked, what if everyone blamed me, I contemplated all the scenario's, in a way I wanted both my parents to be here to make this decision for me.

And even if they were I wouldn't even have to make this decision and everything would be so much easier.

The idea came to mind to blame my father, but tainting the name of a respected man like that well that didn't really matter as much as if, Sasuke would believe our father was a monster.

That would just send him out of control and he would make the wrong decisions, so the only thing to do was to blame myself and hope that he would forgive me.

Or at least work hard enough to be strong enough to stop this ever happening to the people he loved.

So it was settled, I would be blamed for the murder of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and I would take full responsibility, but if I was to stay in Konoha I know that I would be hunted down at fast as you could day my name so the only option was to escape from the place were I grew up and where these dramatic events took place.

The only way to get out unseen this would be to get under the Uchiha mansion and use the underground escapes that only we had in the whole of Konoha. I looked around me, the only form of disguise was the blood ridden blanket, and this would have to do.

I thought at I threw it around me, I walked to the emptiest part of the Uchiha mansion, there was no one here. Which was odd as the streets always seemed to be bussing with at least a few people, it based it on the time as I opened one of the small door that led out of Konoha, the only one that my family knew about.

I looked around the Uchiha mansion one last like, the whole place was still and tranquil but wouldn't be for much longer. I closed the door and left that day. To never return to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I stood there was this happening, on to floor laid the great Uchiha Itachi, his eyes closed was he, he was passed out. Fugaku standing over him his hands firmly clasped on his neck as if to kill him.

I felt instinct kick in and I made my way fast to his side. I chucked him out of the way with so much force that he made a dent in the large wall.

I herd his back click, maybe the force I used was so hard but it was enough to stop him for doing anymore to the helpless version of Uchiha Itachi, or anyone else for that matter.

I bent down next to Itachi, he was breathing but not as strong as I would have hoped.

I would take him out of here after I was finished with fuagek. His head was down but he was still sat up straight by the support of the wall. I stridden over to him I was confused of the situation and I wanted answers. I lent down next him, "why?" I said.

He looked up to me from the corner of his eye.

He knew what I was talking about but for some reason he wanted to deny it. "What?" he said giving me an evil smirk. I sighed and in a flash I pulled out a kunai and sliced part of his shoulder and shirt.

He clutched it and gave out a curse of pain. He gave me another glare and gave a deadly threat under his breath. "fine" I said and got up from next to him, I walked over to the figure covered by a dark black blanket, I was about to lift it off when I herd Fugaku call out "stop now" he said his voice maniacally low and it sounded as if he was saying it through clench teeth.

I turned to see him struggling to stand, his hand against the wall to help his keep his balance. He took deep breath's every time he got a little way up the wall, the force that I must on inflicted on him must have hurt badly for him to being making such a dramatic approach.

He looked straight at me and gave another menacing growl, "step away from her" he said. I looked straight at him, her? Who was her? Then when I thought about it for a split second I knew who it was, Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of both Itachi and Sasuke, and his wife.

I always thought that she deserved better and at that point I knew that she did. I walked towards him a stern look on my face.

"You killed Mikoto Uchiha" I said walking closer and closer to him, he looked at the blanketed body and then back to me.

"I didn't, I got someone else to, and I wouldn't be able to handle the screams of her" he said as he looked straight at me, his expression not changing despite the depressing subject.

I felt the anger come over me, did he not even care that his wife was dead. I walked forward, I was steaming with rage, I pushed him back to the wall again my hand wrapped tightly around his thought,

"do you even care about anyone of then yourself? You tried to kill your own son your own flesh and blood and you got someone else to kill your own wife? How insane are you?" I said the anger extremely visible in my voice.

I was just so shocked and angered at how much of a heartless man he was. I felt a hit of force and was pushed back from the smirking Uchiha, something was wrong a minute ago he was helpless and now he was pushing me away with a lot of force. Where did this sudden burst of energy come from?

I got myself up from the ground and walked towards him in a fast pace. More anger than I ever felt before, he just stood there smirking there was evil clearly visible in his eyes something was wrong.

I stood in front of him towering over the top of the middle aged man; he was not intimidated at all he just looked straight ahead. I clenched my teeth, and suddenly moved forwards grasping his neck in the palm of my hand.

He struggled under the pressure as I pinned him against the wall, "I asked you a question, how insane are you?" I said making my hold on his neck tighter, he just smirked as always and grasped just above my elbow in his own hand trying to take control over the force I had on his neck.

He coughed a mighty cough and called out "this insane" and sent a wave of chakra in my arm causing me to back away from his and my grip on his neck to completely disappear.

I looked down on my hand, it didn't feel normal there was a searing pain the middle but no wound, I flexed my fingers and watched them all move one after another. Then I was pushed with so much force onto my back, my arms pinned down with that of the Uchiha's. I scowled at him from my possession on the floor; his only answer was a yet another Uchiha smirk. Struggling I tried to get myself free I need to finish this, not for me but for all the Uchiha's lost, yes all of them.

* * *

**Flashback**

I walked up the streets of the Uchiha compound there was silence everywhere, sighing I walked to the nearest house and knocked lightly on the door. No answer, I waited a few more minutes before I came to the conclusion that no one was home.

I walked away from that house and walked a little further into the Uchiha estate looking for signs of life, even a little. Nothing no one was on the streets, no one in the shops where they sold the fine jewellery.

Yet again I repeated my actions, I found another home this time one of the welder, he would be home or at least someone who could tell me what was going on and where was everyone.

I knocked on the door and yet again there was no answer. I pushed back the paper doors and stuck my head inside. "Excuse me" I said as I looked into the clean hall.

No one was there, sighing I walked down to where of course the welder must be in the welding room of the house, again I stuck my head around the door, muttering my apologies for entering his home.

Only to find him laying helplessly on the metal bench, I walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "sir" I said and tapped him again I got no answer, walking around to look at his face I discovered why he wasn't moving, he was dead.

There was a small puddle on blood slowly growing in the dent in the table where his head lay, it was obvious that he had been killed this was no suicide attempt, I rolled him over a little to take a look at where the blood was coming from, there on that side of his head there seemed to be a small gouge where the blood was flowing out.

I was stunned I backed away from him and looked at my hands they were now covered with blood as well, tripping I fell back. Looking around me still in shock I needed to see what tripped me up and there it was a chisel no doubt it was the welders, with blood dripping off it onto the hay covered floor.

I got up and ran away from the scene, I had to tell someone, they had to help. I ran out of the welders' house into the one across the road, not knocking just running straight through,

"emergency " I yelled running towards the kitchen of the house, there had to be someone there who could help. I stopped dead still when I saw a collapsed women in front of the sink.

Running around the Uchiha estate I came across more and more bodies all dead until I herd a high pitched scream and I made my way straight towards that house.

Once I got there all I saw was Itachi laid helplessly on the floor with his father holding tight onto his neck. I needed to do this, I was one hundred percent certain that this guy killed all the others, this man was Uchiha Fugaku.

**End flashback

* * *

**

After a while I stopped my struggling, I was short on energy I was having one of the worst days that I ever had since I was born, so you couldn't tell me that I was making this up.

He just smiled smugly down on me, I didn't know his plan but I knew something was going to happen the way his eyes glinted with the candle light told me that this wasn't the end.

Then I happened, the grip on my wrists loosened and fuagek fell forward, my eyes went wide what was happening. I pushed the man off me;

I didn't want him holding me down anymore, as I pushed him away I saw my kunai lodged in his back. I was confused what was going on; I didn't stab him with my kunai then who did.

I looked over to Itachi he was still laying there oblivious of what was going on.

I sat up from the floor and looked around, and then I herd it, a large crash not to far away. Getting up I made my way towards the sound and I was shocked to see it.

Mikoto, Mrs Uchiha laid on the floor a smile on her face, she coughed loudly and I was in so much shock I didn't know that she was here.

She had a black blanket around her; I lent down and pulled the blanket off her. There it was a large gash in her side, I looked back up to her face, it was slowly beginning to bruise you could see the vague tint of purple above her eyelid.

But all in all you could see how pale she was and the pain she was feeling but she still smiled up at me.

"Ill take you to the hospital right away Mrs Uchiha, don't worry yourself" I said and wrapped the black blanket around her again.

She took hold of my arm and shook her head in disagreement, coughing she spoke "leave me here with my son and my husband" she said smiling up at me, she trusted me as the last person she would most likely see alive.

I nodding in understanding, I lifted her over to his body and laid her down she hissed out a little as I did but smiled up at me as she laid on the ground.

I walked over to the man who she wanted to be with in the last minutes of life she had left, how much I wanted to kick him so much then but it was her request I pulled the kunai out of him back, the blood slipping onto my hands and onto the floor.

I turned him so he faced up being gentle even thought it was so tempting not to be. I looked over at Mikoto her eyelids where slowly dropping I moved him closer and place his hand in hers, she looked back up to me and smiled. I unravelled the little of the black robe and placed it over them both.

"Thank you" she coughed out again, I looked over at her and smiled, nodding softly her eyelids dropped completely and I knew then that they were both gone husband and wife. I stood up and looked down on the pair, she forgave him in the last few minutes of life and now they will rest together forever.

"That was a nice thing you did there" I looked around, and out of the shadows stood a man, dressed in completely black, his yellow eyes visible in the flickering candlelight.

"who are you?"I called into the darkness, there was a light snigger and then the man started to talk again. "I am the …. Uchiha masacurer" he said, talking as if it was something you herd everyday.

My eyes widened, "but… but I thought" I stuttered and looked over to the body of Uchiha fugake. "well yes he did hire me to kill his small family" he started and began walking slowly towards me.

"but then he disobeyed me so I" he was close now near my ear. "got rid of the rest" he whispered the evil in his voice clearly visable.

I turned and faced him, "so it was you?" I asked, somehow I felt a little scared of him now, uneasy of what he might do to me if he was capale of killing literally everyone in the clan in one night.

He smirked as he clearnly sensed my uneasiness, " but I did have one person, that I was leaving to kill right at the end." He sighed and looked straight towards me. "but someone else did that for me," he called.

I stood shocled, he thought it was me, I had to defend myself. "I didn't kill anyone" I said as calmilng as I could muster. He let out a short laught high pitched and obiously fake.

"I doubt anyones going to believe that when they find you. Look at you your covered in blood, well yes they might not deturmin who's but they know it obviously isn't your and the fact that you in the room with three dead bodies of the great Uchiha clan might give them an hint at who killed them all.

" it was all true, I would get the blame if I stayed here any longer, and I couldn't exactly walk through the streets of Konoha in a blood soaken tee-shirt, I might get some suspisions.

Then what was I going to do, stay here and wait for them to find me and perminatly get the blame for what happened to the Uchiha clan.

The man in front of me must have seen me hesitiate and he decided to step in with his suggestion, "the only other option is to leave konoha, leave your home" he said.

It sounded right enough I didn't have a choice really if they ever found out I was here surely I would have to take the whole blame for the murder seeing as I doubt very much that this guy is going to stick around for the poice. "but where?" I said in a small voice hoping he wouldn't here me actually consider his susgesstion.

"to the sand, you can stay there with me. of course only for a little while" I looked up at him, was he giving me the option of staying with him.

It was the really the only thing I could do that wouldn't get me killed. I nodded, "so whats your name?" I asked, he looked over me and then answered. "orochimaru" he said, i'd never herd of him before, but he was offering to keep me safe even if it was only for a little while.

"Kakashi" I said and stuck out my hand in front of him. He took my hand in his and then turned to face the door. "lets get going before anyone finds us" I looked up at him, suddenly his demina changed he was serious, we needed to go. He already started to move, I stood still for a second before following him.

From then on I switched my time between Konoha and the sand, keeping an eye on the last ever Uchiha or so I thought until I herd that his brother was alive.

Somehow I felt a little proud of the fact that I actually did something good that night, not just back out on the dying boy.

This is one of the reasons Uchiha Sasuke is now in my team, so I can keep an extra special eye on him. Keep him out of danger and eventually bring him away from the evil. That I brought him too, but in that case I can take a better look at how he's getting on here, away from konohan, eventually I know he will go back.


	28. News

**News**

Hey,

Well due to lack of feedback and interest I think that Im going to shorten the story severally. I had a different ending in plan and I hoped to continue this story on but it looks like there is really no point. So im going to finish up the chapter I have been writing and this would be the final chapter, or maybe the final of two depending on how long it is. Im slightly disappointed in the fact that I couldn't keep this story going on for longer but there is chances that I may rewrite the beginning of the story because I don't really like it as much now, Any feedback is always welcome and look out for the final chapters.

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Xxx

**P.S.**

**All of you that have reviewed to get me where I am now with 109 reviews I am very very pleased and happy that you did. **


	29. Mission

**Chapter 27 **

**Mission **

**This is the short chapter that is in the final few. Reviews would be nice. Yes I know its short but this one is supposed to be, it a little bit like a catch up. Even thought it has new stuff in it. I'm like half way through the next chapter and it's really long so you're going to have to bear with me until then. I'm not really in my happy happy mood when I wrote this so sorry if it's a little depressing :\ the next chapter made me cry a lot when writing it so get your tissues out for the next one :( nearly at the end, thank your for all the reviews on the last post and every post for that matter. Tell me what you think. **

**Read and review**

**Stained-Cherry-Blossoms**

**Last time with Naruto **

Shikamaru decided to speak up first, "Naruto."

He paused A slight feeling of guilt had come into his mind.

Why did he have to tell him the bad news?

"He's been spotted Naruto's expression quickly changed from relief to surprise.

--------------------

He walked toward the Hokage tower, the words of Shikamaru bussing in his head.

_**He had been spotted;**_

he hadn't seen him in such a long time.

But thinking about it, that might be a good thing, maybe this time he could get him to stay or… help him search for sakura.

It still pained him the thought that maybe she was gone but he didn't want to believe it.

He wanted to believe that she was somewhere in the mountains, working on training.

But the chances of that being true were slim, Very slim.

Looking up at the faces on the wall he wanted to ask them,

what to do?

How to cope?

Why had this happened to him?

But to him he knew that they couldn't be answered.

Sighing he walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower.

He burst through the doors to see that Tsunade was looking out the window at the town.

Ever since sakura was gone she didn't have anything to do in her spare time so she spent a lot of it day dreaming or catching up on the paperwork.

Now she had been up to date there was really nothing that she had to do.

"Hokage-same" he called and bowed.

She turned to face him and he rose back to his normal level.

She nodded and he proceeded in talking,

"I want to go on a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha" he called standing straight to show that he was indeed serious about this.

She nodded once again and pulled out a scroll from her drawer.

She scribbled down a few words and then placed it in the end of the table.

She hadn't really been on for talking much anymore.

She had resorted to nods and shakes of the head. She had been effected the most from Sakura's disappearance, and it was visible to everyone how much she meant to the Hokage.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and walked out of the room, and out of the Hokage's building.

He had grown in his opinion since they had both gone, but still he would do anything to have them both back.

He passed the scroll to the guard and exited out of the gate.

Leaving with his thoughts to plague his mind.

He would be back in his beloved him soon, with both the Uchiha and Haruno.

--------

See I told you really short :S

Don't kill me:S

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	30. I Found You

**Chapter 28**

**I found you**

**

* * *

**

_Not as happy as the title suggest really :S_

_If you read the last one it makes sense that in this one your going to need a box of tissues well I did at the least :S_

_Probably because I'm sad lmao nearly at the end of the whole story people only like one more chapter to go and then it's the end :(_

_In a way I'm sad but In a way I'm happy :S I've been writing this story for just about a year I think and I'm surprised about how much it has changed from the original plot to be honest :S_

_I probably tell you the other outcomes of the story on the last one if you wanna hear them tell me if you do haha:D_

_well even though I wrote this I guess I'm not that pleased with it, I wanted it to be a lot more dramatic and I've learnt that I'm not good at those sorts of stories :S and I would have updated sooner but I lost the internet on my laptop so I couldn't post at all :(_

_But in a way it was a good thing it got me to write the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next._

_Anyway enjoy but don't kill me because of the outcome :( crying is good sometimes :)_

* * *

Her green eyes traced the patterns on the floor, her mind bussing with what she had been told, the betrayal, the misunderstanding, the pain.

All of it had happened to one man, the man sat next to her; there were millions of questions on her mind now.

How did he survive it all?

It must have been torture to him?

She turned towards him and saw that he was staring at the floor much like she had been doing, but in his case more glaring.

He reminded her so much of Sasuke, that scowl, that face, both of there whole moods, you could tell they were family.

She would never tell Sasuke that though, some things are better kept inside.

"itach…" she called out as she watched him glaring intently at the floor.

Suddenly there was an echoing boom that came from the other end of the room, sakura looked stunned as she stared at the smoke that was coming from that direction, she turned to look at Itachi, he looked…scared and surprised all wrapped into one.

Her eyes went wide, she had never seen him like this and it utterly scared her to the bone.

She snapped her head back over to the gaping whole in the wall, anxious yet curios of what had happened.

The smoke was slowly cleared slowly but there was still the sound of falling rubble that she thought would probably be herd throughout the whole place.

She had become uneasy, she was scared for her life yet she knew that she would be protected by Itachi, or at least she hoped he would.

His face had soon changed back to the uncaring look soon after the gaping whole incident, in a way she thought herself lucky to see an Uchiha show that much emotion in one day, it was rare to see them let there guard down like that.

The cracking of gravel got louder and sakura couldn't help but stare at what she saw…

"Sasuke" she whispered to herself.

There he stood in all his glory a cloak blowing behind him.

He didn't look at lot different to when sakura last saw him, she was pleased though.

His gaze traced the room until it caught sight of me sat there, he just smirked at me from where he was standing, it was really the only way that he would probably show his emotion in front of his brother.

His gaze wondered from me to Itachi, his onyx eyes soon turned to a piercing red.

Sakura couldn't help but stare over at the youngest Uchiha, maybe surprised that he was here or maybe the fact of what a fool he'd been to chance after his only family and hunt them down.

Only if he knew what Itachi had told her then maybe his life would have turned out differently.

"Sasuke, le…"she was suddenly cut off as she felt someone take hold of her, she looked around to see another pair of piercing red eyes.

Itachi, he shook his head in a no and sakura could only look at him in confusion.

"ITACHIII" Sasuke screamed from the other side of the room charging forward towards his brother and sakura.

He pulled out a katana that was strapped on his back and pulled it out in front of him as he charged at full speed.

Itachi kept a firm hold on her, almost protectively.

Sasuke stood right in front of them both, a katana dangerously close to Itachi's neck, the point barely inches from the skin.

His stance ready to kill, you could feel it. It was almost penetrating from his skin.

He had a dangerous look on his face and Itachi knew he was serious.

He knew that this would be the last time that he would ever battle with his brother.

* * *

Sakura only stared up at Sasuke in confusion the blade was so close to killing him and there was really no reason to, but she couldn't tell, it wasn't her business to tell.

She gulped hard and glared up at Sasuke, he didn't really take any notice of her, and he was glaring intently at his brother.

Is he would even look down at her and ask what is wrong then maybe this fighting could stop, maybe it would be like this never happened.

The time when he needed to acknowledge her he didn't and really that was a grave mistake.

* * *

Itachi brought his head down so that his lips were close to her ear, "thank you for everything" he said softly.

'_Why is he saying this?' _Her inner self practically screamed in her head._ 'What is he going to do?' _she just stared at him, hoping that nothing would happen.

Itachi took hold of her arms in his and pushed her to the other side of the room, out of the danger of the fighting Uchiha's.

Maybe it was a good idea; maybe it would have got in the way of what was always destined to happen.

And so it began the Uchiha brother's battle, in the presence in the only other person in this world that knew the truth about the Uchiha massacre, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Itachi's head stayed lowered as her slowly lifted himself from the floor, pushing on the wall for help himself up now and again.

Sasuke continued to glare now more aggressively at his older brother, the katana retracted a bit as his brother arose from the floor.

Sakura stared at the scene going on in front of her, she wanted to go over to Sasuke and stop him but as Itachi rose from the floor she saw him give her a nod.

Maybe he had a plan; maybe he was going to stop this, so for now she put her faith in Uchiha Itachi, to stop the raging war between them both.

Itachi now looked straight at his brother, his red eyes forgotten in the past of his life and now they were back to the black that they were when he was younger.

Sasuke looked at him surprised, 'why had he deactivated his sharingon?' He thought as he watched his brother pull out a kunai from a side pocket.

There was one thing that Sasuke knew about the mangekyou sharingon, that when you deactivated it, it would never return.

'Why was Itachi doing this?' was the only thing that crossed Sasuke's mind as he watched his brother in front of him.

He hadn't moved a muscle since he had taken the kunai out, maybe he was planning something.

Itachi then began to slowly walk forward towards his brother, Sasuke took a step back and pulled up the kunai so that it was close but not close enough to his neck.

"Itachi" she muttered as he walked towards Sasuke, Sasuke snapped his head around and gave her a glare.

It was almost to say that he didn't want her getting involved at all, but he had never glared at her that severally before.

So for then she promised herself that she wouldn't get involved, for the both of there sake's, how she hoped that Itachi had a plan to stop all this.

Itachi strode towards him, staring straight at him almost as if he didn't know that he was walking straight towards his brother who would kill him if he wanted.

"Brother there is one thing that I want for you to do for me" Itachi called as he placed his hand on Sasuke shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged it off and turned to face his brother head on, "I'm listening" he called glaring hard back at him.

Itachi grabbed the katana in his hand careful so that it didn't cut his skin; he didn't waver as he brought it down a bit.

"Say goodbye" Itachi called.

Sasuke looked at him confused; he pulled the katana out of his brother's grip not really minding if it cut it at all.

"Sasuke!" sakura yelled from where she was laid on the floor, she was clutching her arm now; something seemed to be wrong with it.

"Sakura stay out of this" Itachi yelled, his voice raised and angry.

Sasuke looked at his brother did he really just say that, "you can't go around telling people to stay out of this if you don't even know them" Sasuke yelled and pulled the katana close to his brothers neck again .

"That's it true brother, but there is something I know about sakura-san there that you don't" Itachi said smirking evilly at his brother.

"Really and what's that" Sasuke said pulling the katana a little closer to Itachi's neck.

"Well if you slit my throat at now you won't know will you" Itachi called laughing evilly, something he had never done before.

"Hn" Sasuke called and lowered the katana from his neck.

There was a pause of silence were none of the people in the room said nothing, not even a movement, they were all so quiet waiting for Itachi to speak again.

"And little brother you may never know" Itachi called and pulled his brothers katana forward, the blade slicing through the flesh of his neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, had he just killed his brother?

Finally?

Sakura's eyes widened, had that really just happened in front of her?

Did she not do anything to stop them?

She promised herself that she wouldn't but the urge to help him was overwhelming.

He could have made her life hell here but he didn't, in a way she cared for him.

At least enough not to want to see him die right in front of her, she looked up at Sasuke's expression, he seemed to be as shocked as she was at what he had just done.

He was staring at the end of the katana where his brothers' hands were placed.

Sakura let out a scream of frustration and dragged herself over to where both brothers were, she clutched her hand, she was pretty sure it was broken.

She sat there in front of the both of them, Itachi had dropped to his knees as Sasuke let go of his katana. The kunai that Itachi had been using was long gone.

She let out a sob of tears as the trickled down her face; he had rolled on his back the katana sticking out of his neck. Sakura couldn't help but cry harder at the look of his face.

It was covered lightly by his long black hair and there was a smile on his face, it was small but it was a smile.

Sakura watched as small droplets of blood leaked from his neck, there was only one thing she could do. She grabbed katana the handle and pulled it out. At that moment she felt another pair of hands wrap around hers. She looked up through teary eyes to see that it was Sasuke.

He looked just as upset as she did as they pulled the katana out together. The let go of it together and placed it next to Itachi's body. She looked back over to his face to see that the smile was still present.

She smiled lightly back at him and brushed the hair away from his face, "thank you for everything" she whispered into his ear, she hoped that he might hear it.

Sakura kissed his cheek softly and herd the soft sound of him speaking. "I love you" he called. She looked at him shocked for a second before the tears started to fall down her face again. It was over he was gone.

* * *

**.:.:.The end .:.:**

* * *

_This is a good way to end it i thought but i am going to do another bonus chapter to tie up all the loose ends in the story well most of them i think :D _

_So tell me what you think so far thought i might finish it over a year's time _

_Lots of love to all the readers _

_Stained-Cherry-Blossoms_


	31. The Final

**Chapter 29**

* * *

I would love to dedicate this chapter to Cherry Blossom petals seeing as this person has reviewed literally every chapter which only doesn't make me just happy it makes me feel over the moon. So this is for you on the bonus chapter like you wanted the final.

* * *

We had been rushing through the thick forest for a while now, she had been first and Sasuke was right behind her, but still the mood was tense. 

* * *

She looked at him shocked for a second before the tears started to fall down her face again. It was over he was gone.

Sakura couldn't help but move she just rested her head on his chest as the faint sound of him breathing disappeared.

It was so confusing and painful to even think that someone that she had got so close to was gone.

She tore a piece of her dress and wrapped it around the severally bleeding wound, it would hope for some time or so she hoped.

It had been 10 minutes before the tears started to dry up, but it felt like an eternity.

That's when she felt someone's hand on her back, they placed there hands on her shoulders trying to pull her away from Itachi's dead body.

Sakura struggled, her tears starting again.

She didn't want to be away from him. For some reason it felt as if something was missing, a small part of her. Sasuke turned her around, so now sakura was facing him.

Through watery green eyes she saw his well formed face; sakura could see that he had been crying, and she was surprised.

He looked down on her, there eyes fixed on each other.

It had been such a long time since they had last seen each other.

He moved closer brushing his hand across her pale face.

He moved close and crashed his lips onto of hers.

His hands went through her long pink hair down her back so that they rested around her waist.

After a few minutes sakura reacted and placed her hands delicately around his neck, pressing herself against him.

Sakura closed her eyes as she relaxed against her, as Sasuke slowly broke the kiss she rested her head on his shoulder.

He came close to her ear and whispered, "We have to go," he called and kissed her neck lightly, she nodded lightly his hot breath tickling her neck.

She felt him take her hand and pull her towards the gaping whole in the side of the building.

Sakura looked back peering at Itachi's cold dead body; she had to do it no matter what.

Sakura dug her heels hard into the rubble and Sasuke turned around to look at her, a confused expression on his face.

"We can't leave him here" she yelled wanting her point to be recognised by him.

She herd the faint sound of clattering metal and the sound of footsteps but still she wouldn't budge, she folded her hands across her chest and glared hard and now the last standing Uchiha.

Sasuke stood there on edge looking down at her; she was glaring even worse as the seconds went on.

"I'm not taking him, with us if that's what you're asking," he yelled back at her and crossed his arms over his chest, copying her.

"then I'm staying!" she shouted and walked away from the youngest Uchiha, however much it pained her stay that she wasn't going to leave him behind, not after everything he had done for her, for Sasuke, for the whole of the Uchiha clan.

For a while they stayed like this, her glaring at the floor, and him staring out into the distance, waiting for either of them to snap first.

Time had past and neither of them had made a move, and soon enough someone would come looking for Itachi and her.

There was a crash and Sakura's eyes averted to the door, "Uchiha, Haruno. Come out already!"

Sakura's eyes went wide, she needed to get out of here fast and she knew it but she had to convince someone first.

Sakura rushed towards Itachi's body, I'm sorry I had to do this she thought, she pulled the piece of fabric that was stopping his wound from bleeding so severally.

She lightly placed her finger on the wound and the blood seemed to drench her small fingers.

Sighing she placed one in her mouth and drank the coppery blood.

A tear slowly feel from her cheeks onto his flesh as she placed the dress material around his wound again.

"Kyoko no jutsu" she spoke as the taste of blood drenched her lips.

Sakura clutched her throat and Sasuke just watched in amazement.

She felt as if she was short of breath, as if she was drowning, was this natural? She had never tried this jutsu before just read about it, a long time ago.

Sakura coughed and lowered her head some tears falling onto the wooden floor next to Itachi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and ran towards her, "Itachi is that you?" the person outside the door spoke again. Sakura turned to face Sasuke square in the face, she shook her head and pointed to the bathroom door, and she winked at him and stood up, a sense of power fore filling her.

As sakura approached the door she stood there for a while until Sasuke disappeared from her vision.

"Haruno's,,, taking a shower" she called her voice was identical to Itachi's it was just like she was him,

"but I don't hear any water," the person called and sakura let out a large cough,

her jutsu had realised seeing as she didn't take as much blood as she needed then sakura herd the faint sound of water, she turned around to see Sasuke walking out of the bathroom, she smiled lightly and pressed her ear against the door.

There was the sound of foot steps slowly fading into the distance. She turned around to find herself face to face with Sasuke again, "don't think for a second I've given up yet!"

he whispered into her ear again. _So he's playing it this way_, sakura thought as the hot air caressed her neck, she could play it this way too.

She wrapped her arms lightly round his neck and pressed herself against him,

"what make's you think I've given up either?" she called and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"So you're voice has returned, powerful jutsu, when did you learn that" he asked,

"while you were away, I'm more capable than you think Uchiha" sakura smiled again and poked his chest with her forefinger.

She could see that he was getting frustrated and she knew that they both didn't have much time, that's when she decided that if there was only way that she could escape with Sasuke and Itachi's body there was one option that she knew for certain that would get Sasuke to agree.

Sakura dropped her head and sighed deeply, "You know you're never going to win?" She giggled and took hold of his hand in hers, connecting there fingers together so that they formed a strong hold

. "And what make's you think that?" he muttered and unhooked his hand from hers. Sakura smiled flirtatiously and brought herself onto her toes.

Sakura moved closer her lips barely centimetres from his ear, when she spoke "you need me." She whispered, smiling seductively.

When she brought herself back to her natural height she caught a glimpse of his reaction and it was nothing like she had seen before.

He seemed shocked, right to the core, as if it was something he would never suspect from her. It just made her smiled more as she once gain hooked there hands together.

But for now we have to leave this place and take your brother with us." She yelled demandingly at him,

"but why take him." Sasuke complained almost childishly for the first time in his life.

"Because that's what your parents would have wanted." She said subtly stroking his cheek, "now you take him and ill lead, enough blood has been spilt by your today."

she yelled walking over to the crack in the wall. Once again the thought came across her why only one person had come to check on her, well they did think that Itachi was a murder, a cold hearted one at that.

She pondered what would have happened if that was true. As she took off at a great speed towards Konoha her home.

* * *

Sakura dropped onto one of the trees that they had been literally flying over and climbed to the top using her chakra to keep her steady.

When she reached the top she looked back, it had been so long since she had been outdoors, the atkasuki hideout was almost like a prison for her, well not only her maybe Itachi to, but he did have to put up with it longer.

Surpringly sakura knew where she was going, she had scouted this forest many a time and she was surprised that she had never come across the lair before.

She walked back down the tree to see that Sasuke had been waiting for her; ever since they left there had been an element of tension between them, it's not like anything had happened.

He had wrapped Itachi in the bed sheet that was in the room, it was black silk and it seemed to cover the whole of Itachi's body.

Even though sakura couldn't leave him there like that she wouldn't be able to carry him the whole way back to Konoha so Sasuke had ended up carrying with dead brother.

That's when it hit her she knew why Sasuke had been cold since they had left, it was the mention of the Uchiha clan. Sakura remembered a time before when they were young that they had got on the subject of the Uchiha massacre and how much he tensed as he told her the story of the clan's murder.

It must have been that the mention of the massacre, the mention of his family, and the recollection of what he thought that Itachi had done.

"Sasuke" she muttered as she stood on the tree branch, a lightly hn was herd and sakura looked up, dam nit she didn't know what to say it wasn't like she was actually going to have conversation with him now not with this tension.

"Um..." she said quietly looking at the branch at her feet hoping to think of something to say,

"well sak-ur-a" he called from next to her and her head shot up, what had he just said.

"um…thank you" she muttered trailing off slightly at the end, he cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled lightly, "thank you" she said a little more clearer, a lightly blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke just stared at her for a while and eventually a small blush brushed over his cheeks too, it was a long time since she had seen this sort of emotion from the Uchiha if ever.

She smiled, "shall we get going?" she asked and turned her back to Sasuke, the blush growing harder on her cheeks.

He gave a slight nod and picked up Itachi again, sakura fanned herself lightly with her hand, hoping that the blush on her cheeks would disappear faster that way. But of course it didn't, she gave out a large sigh and leapt of the branch and further into the forest.

---

Sakura moved at a fast place towards the entrance of Konoha, but it couldn't help but cross her mind, what would happen when she got back.

Would she get welcoming pair of arms or a scolding from the Hokage, for bringing him back, well both of them.

There was a chance of both but in her opinion she hoped she wouldn't be bothered at all. She was feeling tired the day, or the weeks that she had away from Konoha only made her worry more.

She felt a brush of air and the sound of a shiriken hitting wood, sakura dropped onto the nearest branch and Sasuke doing the same behind her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked hiding her form behind the thick branch of the tree.

She herd him give out a small hn as he hid himself and his brother too. "Do you think it's an ambush?" she called as she peered around the tree, looking out for anyone at all.

"There's a chance, but it wouldn't be an ambush for us, no one knows where we are?" he explained, dropping Itachi at the bark of the tree.

Sakura scanned the area around them and found that there was no trace of chakra apart from Sasuke's and hers but she concentrated harder, she knew someone was there with them, it even be orochimaru coming back to get Sasuke.

Her mind trapped in the thought and the battle that might commence if that would happen. But she had something, how did he escape orochimarus, snakey clutches.

"Sasuke..." she called still scanning the area from peering around the tree. "hn" he called sitting down on the branch, due to the heaviness of his brother he really needed a break

" how did you escape?" she asked, almost casually, trying not to sound to interested, of course she would probably end up telling the Hokage the whole thing, right when she was about to lock Sasuke up for being a missing ninja and bringing back his brother.

Sasuke blushed hard, he couldn't tell her it was the idea of her being captured by his brother, "I herd about my brothers were abouts, orochimaru wouldn't let me go so I invalidated him."

Sasuke clenched his fist, the anger had resurfaced. Sakura's turned to see his clenching his fist hard and glaring at the tree branch, "hey, come on it's alright," sakura called sweetly walking over to him and placing a pale hand on his back.

" everything's over, we can go back home and not worry about the sound, or i-Itachi" she said trailing off at the mention of Itachi, true he wasn't a good brother to just leave Sasuke but it was for his own good.

Sakura felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and he buried his head on her shoulder. Almost like an embrace, sakura was shocked at first but after a while she hugged him back, placing her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while, holding each other for the others comfort. "Sakura," he called lightly, his head still resting on her shoulder.

She didn't answer she just enjoyed the warm embrace that she was getting from him; it almost made her feel sleepy.

"Sakura" he called again his hot breath tickling her ear, "hmmm" she called, "someone else is here" Sakura's eyes widened.

"What" she called reseating her head from his shoulder, but when she thought about it she could feel it too, it was faint very faint but indeed they weren't alone.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she stood still next to Sasuke on the tree branch, "what shall we do?" she called, staring at the brown bark that she was standing on.

"I suppose, we can just leave, there not strong enough to hold us back."

Sasuke explained once again, he was right the chakra was so faint that it was probably only a gennin, Then it crossed her mind, what if it was a gennin, they were only a few miles away from Konoha, if they were a gennin, they could take them back, and she would be excused for bringing Sasuke back.

"Come on, were going to get that gennin!" sakura yelled and slid down the tree trunk towards the forest floor, Sasuke gave out an aspirated sigh as he followed.

As sakura sped off towards the chakra that was still faint and seemed to be getting fainter by the second, but would it really work, bringing back a gennin to be able to be accepted back into the village.

She couldn't doubt herself it had to work, or at least she was doing something for someone in need, not like anything she had done in a while.

As sakura followed the faint pulse of chakra she wondered what life would be like when they got back, would they be the old team 7 again, or would it all be completely different.

Sakura brushed past a tree, this is where the chakra had been, but the opening in the forest seemed empty.

Sasuke turned up behind her and she couldn't help but feel confused, he had followed her to the same place which meant that they had both been following the same chakra feed.

"I guess we're going to have to look!" sakura called enthusiastically, speeding off to look behind trees. "Why are you so insistent about getting this child?"

Sakura turned and stared at him, "because it will get all of us back into Konoha free and safe" sakura said, sounding confident in her plan, she was not one to give up, not yet.

Sasuke let out a sigh and started looking behind the trees like she had done.

Sakura smiled proud of her convincing plan to get them all back into Konoha.

She started looking behind some trees but still nothing, now and again she would peer over at Sasuke was looking like she had done but more thouror he would look behind the trees and a little bit further, and sometimes sakura thought that he might have given up and walked off.

She did expect it from him. They had spent a while searching and still she had found nothing, "sakura!" she herd him yell and she sped off into the middle of the clearing.

"Where are you?" she called looking around to see any sign of the Uchiha. He came walking out of the darkness of the forest holding something tight in his grip his head down.

"Naruto!" she screamed tears falling madly down her face, he looked so beat up, worse than anything before. Sasuke raised his head and there was a glimmer of tears in his eyes, "he's still breathing" sakura nodded and sped over to her team mates.

She concentrated her chakra into her right hand and placed it over his head, almost like a green halo appeared as sakura concentrated hard on sending her chakra into her dear team mate.

That's when Sasuke took hold of her wrist, "there's no use in using up all your chakra, make him stable and we'll go" sakura nodded the tears still falling down her face. She gave a sharp nod and they all sped of towards Konoha once again, leaving Itachi forgotten in the night.

* * *

They reached the gates, out of breath breathing hard, and looking as if they had been ambushed themselves.

Naruto hadn't wakened throughout the whole journey back, but he was still alive, he knew what was going on as well.

Sasuke took the lead to whole way carrying Naruto safely, it proved that he cared more about his team mate than she thought, but she was glad, at least they were all together again.

"Let me through" Sasuke yelled at the guard as they reached the gates.

The guard on the door just pulled out his katana and challenged Sasuke to fight him; it was useless they weren't going to listen to a missing ninja, even one with an almost dead kyuubi in his arms.

"Sakura" he yelled and she stepped forward from behind her team mates.

"Let us through," she said sternly, glaring wonders at the guard, something she had learnt from her team mate. The guard just stood there for a while waiting for her to falter, before he spoke for the first time.

"I don't care who you think you are, your not getting in!" he yelled and by this time some other guards began to gather behind him.

"Fine "sakura called and gathered the last of her chakra into her hand.

She was merely inches from punching the ground when something stopped her, "SAKURA-CHAN" someone called, she looked up to see lee, wearing a jonin uniform at the front of the crowd, "let us in lee, its urgent" Sasuke muttered staring at the leaf village jonin.

Lee gave a sharp nod and sped off towards the gates, sakura run after him followed by Sasuke and Naruto, but if you think about it they didn't know were to go, Sasuke didn't.

As they ran through the streets of Konoha, they were all empty no one was there, not a sole; maybe an attack was due soon.

As she followed lee through the streets she spotted the ramen shop, and a tear formed in her eye. "Hold in there Naruto" she called ash she ran faster towards the hospital.

Sakura pushed open the doors to the hospital and angered look on her face.

"get Tsunade-sama here now" she screamed and pulled a cart from the walls side.

Sasuke entered a few minutes later with Naruto still firm in his hold, "set him down here..." sakura trailed off, she grabbed hold of the wall but there was nothing there to steady her.

So she fell down onto the hospital, floor her long pink locks spread out on the white tiles. "Sakura" Sasuke called and that was the last thing she herd.

* * *

It had almost been an hour and sakura still laid there on the bed, Sasuke watching over her, like friends do.

Her light eyelashes flickered and reviled her emerald eyes. She was awake finally and you could see the tension recite from his face.

"hey" he called sweetly and took hold of her hand, she looked at him confused for a second before giving him a light smile, "hey" she called and laid back in the bed staring at the ceiling, she was surprised that she ended up passing out it wasn't like her at all.

She was quite stronger now, but as she thought about it the distance they had travelled in one day and all the shocks that had happened in that time, she was surprised that she didn't pass out sooner.

"They wont tell me anything about Naruto" she herd Sasuke grumble and sakura shot up straight in the bed. "Why not?" she asked and her just shrugged his shoulders, "maybe it's the fact that I'm a missing ninja" he said once again placing a hand on top of hers.

Hm, she muttered and began to stare at the door. It swung open relieving a very tired looking Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama" sakura called as she watched Tsunade storm into the door slamming the door hard behind her.

"when did you get back!" she yelled glaring lightly at her apprentice, "around a hour or so" Sasuke spoke from behind her, Sakura's eyes turned to him as he glared back hard at the Hokage.

Then her eyes averted to her hand that was wrapped with his almost in a comforting gesture, he made no heed to break the contact either.

"Thank god" Tsunade yelled and sakura looked up to see her sensei running towards her with her arms wide. She smiled lightly as her sensei embraced her tight,

"there was an schedule attack to be any day now so the guards have been told to keep there guard high until the time when they attack" sakura smiled lightly as she rested her head on her sensei's shoulder and squeezed Sasuke's hand lightly.It made sense why they wouldn't let them in at the mere sight of them both, and of course Sasuke didn't look that trustworthy as everyone knew his nature.

"Tsunade-sama" sakura called pressing a hand lightly on her sensei's shoulder, Tsunade instantly removed herself from her apprentices shoulders and stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"How is Naruto?" sakura asked a pleading look on her face she needed to know even in her weak state. "He's responding well to treatments I gave him, and I've been operating while you were asleep so now he is stable. But I also have to check on you, you nearly took a bad fall back there"

sakura looked confused a minute before answering her sensei, "nearly?" she asked.

"Yes, nearly. Sasuke was luckily there to catch you on time, you should be grateful, it seemed as if he was pretty beat up to, but he refused to rest until he knew that the two of you were ok.

And he also insisted on watching over you while you were sleeping" Sakura blushed lightly and her eyes averted to the Uchiha sat at the end of the bed on a chair, there hands still connected, she smiled and turned to her sensei giving her a small wink.

Tsunade smiled back at her and retreated from the room, getting ready to finish up the kyuubi's treatment. Sakura turned to Sasuke he was still staring out into space as if he hadn't herd a word that her sensei had just said about him,

"Sasuke" she muttered and he turned to look at her, sakura patted the bed beside her.

Sasuke nodded knowing what she meant and he took the seat next to her, sakura smiled up at him and kissed his temple causing him tense a little, " now go to sleep, you need it more than I do" she said and brushed another stray strand of hair out of his face.

He looked at her and gave her a small glare "no not until I know that Naruto's safe" sakura smiled at him, he really did care he wasn't the emotionless little boy that he used to be.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, she was worried to and it was her way of showing it to him, "everything will be ok" she muttered, hoping that the reassurance would work on someone other than her.

* * *

While in a tree a few miles off of Konoha sat Itachi's dead body, a smile crossed his features, he wasn't dead. He pressed his hand on his neck the gash, it didn't sting at all, and he took the fabric away to find that there was nothing that at all not a scratch.

He smiled lightly to himself, "thank you sakura" he called lightly, and took off in the direction of konoha's only secret entrance through the abandoned Uchiha estate.

He shortly reached his old home seeing as he knew the shortcut, of course he was the only one alive that knew of it's presence, not even his little brother knew, as Itachi pulled the rock of the entrance shut he made up his decision, he would never return.

As he walked through the dark tunnels his memory of fleeing the Uchiha home for the sake of his name returned to him, he seemed to remember every inch every crack ever gap in the tiled floor, almost as If it was something that haunted him in his dreams and it did.

The day that it happened. Soon enough Itachi found himself at the underground room that he knew was only used by the elder of the Uchiha estate; it reminded him of the walking down here, reading the scripture and finding out about the clan, and its terrible deeds.

That's when he decided that he would never return even if it hadn't happened.

As he scanned over the sheet of Uchiha text he thought about his little brother, he wondered how his life would have been different it the whole massacre ever happened.

He grabbed the book in his hand and read a few words aloud, "let my brother find the happiness he deserves" Itachi yelled as he took an Uchiha katana off the wall and stabbed it through his own heart. "I am doing this for all those I have hurt in my life, for there sakes not mine," he whispered as he dropped onto the floor of the hidden room.

It was over but this time Uchiha Itachi was dead.

* * *

"Sakura" she jumped "sakura" she looked ahead to see the fuzzy outline of shizune.

"Shizune?" sakura asked "yes its me hurry up!" she yelled, sakura was confused, she looked around her to see no Sasuke, not even a sign of him.

She was laid down on the white bed. She followed shizune out the door trying to hold her up by anything that she came across.

She felt so weak like she was going to collapse any second.

Finally shizune stopped in front of her, she turned around and gave sakura a smiled, sakura was just in a dream land she didn't know what was going on for all she knew anything could be happening, but it seemed that shizune was pleased about it so it relaxed her a bit.

Sakura pressed open the door that shizune was standing next to and walked straight in. there on the bed laid Naruto, almost looking like normal, "Naruto" she cried tears literally streaming down her face, Naruto placed a hand on his lips and pointed to the chair at the side of the bed.

There Sasuke sat relaxed as could be asleep on the comfortable chair, sakura smiled but the tears seemed to still fall down her face.

She raced over to Naruto's side and captured him in a large hug. Everything was going to be ok now everything… team seven was together again forever.

* * *

**_The end_**

wipes away a tear the end it's finally over the bonus chapters done everything, I expected a lot from this story and I got a load of review for it so I'm really grateful. Ever though it's done I still like feedback, ill probably go back through and correct spelling mistakes and stuff so it will probably come up when I'm doing that.Yeah and finaly any spelling and grammer mistakes i am so sorry didn't have enough time to look through. XD

I was asked by animefan0000012345 what the original ending was, well if you wanted to know originally…

I was going to write a sequel about Sasuke at Orochimaru's

I **was** going to kill of Naruto yeah I know you all would have hated me then

Itachi was going to live,

Sasori [from atkatsuki was going to take the place of Kakashi at Orochimaru's

I wasn't going to have any naruhina at all [:O I know shocking

And finally

I was going to have a massive battle at Orochimaru's lare where Sasuke finds out about his clan and forgives his brother at the last minute. And they team up to beat Orochimaru and it was going to be a very happy ending. [That is after I wrote my first battle scene and I found out that I was so bad at it that I shouldn't write them anymore haha XD

Well I would also like to give out to everyone who reviewed the story:

In order of reviewed

Adriaswrath23

Confuzzled 239

Random-Craze

Ryoukox

BuBbLe GuM ChErRy

Cherry blossom petals- 22 reviews I counted :O:O love youuu XD

'GOTH Lolita27'

Animegurl9164

Jami16

Furryhatlover2543

Midnight dreams remembered

Purply and boo

Kazumi kyoshira

Yarui yumi kitsune- hyuga – now most of your reviews cheered me up a lot love them thank you XD

Sasukeztruelove

Boo93

Philosophargirl

Merridaine

Sakura the medic ninja

Mezumi azuma

Tweetybaby2

SaKuRaUcHiHa404

Sakura uchhiha

Sakura 9898

Secomie

Blonde kell

Tari shiro

animefan0000012345 – aww bless I loved your last review about how original it was I was reading it and went aww bless XD

* * *

Kyoko is a girls name that means mirror, I thought this was appropriate for the jutsu seeing as she's mirroring Itachi's voice with the blood that she took from him. 

Once again I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing it makes me so happy to make you all happy and that's what really counts to me.

Lastly I'm going away on holiday on Tuesday so I won't be back for two weeks so I would love to come back to loads of lovely reviews from all of you talking about the ending and telling me what you think

Lastly any good ideas for a new story that you want :D ?? I have another one on the go called I made a mistake so you can have a look at that if you want XD anyway

**LOVELOVE YOU ALL XDD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


End file.
